Oh, My Idol!
by Squishysoo
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya apabila idolamu, orang yang kau puja setengah mati, ternyata juga memujamu? Mungkinkah grup yang jauh di Korea Selatan sana mengagumimu yang hanya tinggal di kos-kosan minimalis, di sudut Jakarta? Sekumpulan makhluk absurd ini mengalami hal itu./"EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"/"Gue serasa mau mati."/Setting in Indonesia! EXOfficial Couples!
1. Chapter 1

_Bagaimana rasanya apabila idolamu, orang yang kau puja setengah mati, ternyata juga memujamu?_

_Mungkinkah grup yang jauh di Korea Selatan sana mengagumimu yang hanya tinggal di kos-kosan minimalis, di sudut Jakarta?_

_Sekumpulan makhluk absurd ini mengalami hal itu._

"_EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"_

"_Gue serasa mau mati."_

.

.

**A very, very absurd fic from Squishysoo!**

**EXO or any other groups that mentioned here are NOT mine. They belong to themselves**

**OOC, OOC, AND OOC**

**I told you already**

**Setting in Indonesia!**

**BL, bahasa gak baku, Inggris abalan, dan berbagai ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**Oh, My Idol!**

**Prolog: Becoming Fanboy**

**.**

**.**

"...kenapa gue bisa ada di sini?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap dua makhluk absurd di hadapannya. Luhan dan Baekhyun mau tak mau menyeringai setengah _evil_ dengan mata yang berkelap-kelip mencurigakan.

"Kyungsoo tersayang," kata Luhan dengan manisnya. "Lo tahu, kan kalau gue sama Baekhyun itu K-Popers berat, meskipun kita udah gak tinggal di Korea lagi?"

"Iya, gue tahu, makasih. Yang pengen gue tanyain adalah, kenapa gue bisa ada di sini, duduk di kamar kalian, nonton MV-MV K-Pop tercinta kalian? Dengan segala kekecean mereka? Jujur, bahkan Gege yang jela-jelas orang Cina cnta mati sama K-Pop!"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Jelas, lah, kita pengen lo memasuki dunia K-Pop kayak kita! Kyungsoo, lo itu orang Korea! _How can you __**not**__ love K-Pop_?"

"_Guys, _jangan salah sangka, oke? Gue suka musik negara gue meskipun gue ada di Indo sekarang, gue hanya gak terlalu suka sampai tahap terobsesi kayak kalian berdua," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi dibuatnya. Luhan menggulirkan mata, terlanjur malas untuk ikut adu mulut dengan mereka berdua. Dia malah menatap serius laptop di pangkuannya sambil mengklik _file _bernama "K-Pop". Baekhyun menatap pemuda Cina itu sambil menyeringai.

"Ge, kita bakalan ngasih grup _itu_?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk senang, tangannya menari lincah di atas _keyboard_. Di lain sisi, Kyungsoo kebingungan parah, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan mereka berdua.

Oke. Tiga pemuda bersahabat itu sedang berada di kos-kosan Baekhyun—sebenarnya itu kamar Baekhyun dan Yixing, tapi berhubung anak itu entah sedang berada di mana, ya sudahlah. Sebelumnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun menarik paksa Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti mereka, dengan dalih minta diajari memasak. Padahal, duo iblis itu ingin menjerumuskan anak malang itu ke dunia gelap tak berujung, K-Pop. Kyungsoo sempat memberontak, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

"Oke, Kyungsoo," Luhan bertepuk tangan, menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk memandangi laptop. "Gue bakal nunjukin _boyband _baru, namanya EXO. Mereka baru debut tahun lalu—seriusan, gue nyesel banget baru tahu mereka minggu lalu, gue ngapain aja, coba? Oh, oke.

"Mereka terdiri dar 6 orang; Sehun, Kai, Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, sama Suho. Mereka punya lagu versi Korea dan Cina—gue bakal nunjukin MV mereka habis _teaser-teaser_ ini. Bersiaplah untuk melihat wajah-wajah tampan dan tarian _swag_—lo harus lihat Sehun, dia itu, OMG, gue gak kuat—"

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, matanya menyiratkan kalimat "_I'm judging you really hard right now_".

"—er... Gue bakal mulai sekarang."

Layar laptop mendadak menghitam. Seorang pemuda bertopi muncul sambil mengenakan setelan jas lengkap. Dia berjalan disertai aura-aura mencurigakan yang menjurus seduktif, dan ketiga orang itu langsung lupa caranya bernapas saat pemuda tadi menyeringai dan melempar topinya.

Asadfpaify, kalau itu benar Sehun yang Luhan bicarakan, Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa dia memang benar-benar kece.

Mata mereka tak bisa lepas dari layar. Pemuda itu mulai menari, dan wow, mungkin itu adalah tarian terkeren yang pernah ada. Lagu yang digunakan benar-benar merdu. Kyungsoo penasaran siapa penyanyinya.

Saat video itu selesai diputar, sebuah logo segi enam dan sederet nama muncul.

Oh. Namanya Kai.

Kyungsoo yakin logikanya mendadak macet karena tidak bisa berhenti me-_replay _video tadi di otaknya.

**.**

**.**

"_So... how was it_?"

Kyungsoo bengong.

"...Kyungsoo?"

Dia bengong.

"Ge, kayaknya video-video tadi mulai menggerogoti oraknya—OMO KYUNGSOO SESAK NAPAS PANGGIL AMBULANS SEKARANG GE APA YANG SUDAH KITA LAKUKAN?!"

"Berisik, Baek. Tunggu saja, paling-paling dia lagi terpesona dengan semua keseksian video-video tadi. Lu lihat dia waktu video 'History'? Anak malang itu hampir pingsan. Atau part 'MAMA' waktu Kai kesurupan, teriak-teriak kayak orang gila? Gue yakin dia sempat menjerit sebentar."

"_Guys_."

Baekhyun dan Luhan buru-buru menatap Kyungsoo. Bisa dibilang mereka terkaget-kaget saat melihat Kyungsoo terduduk diam, dengan mata yang lebih lebar dari biasanya, sambil menggigit jari—seakan-akan menahan jeritan yang memaksa keluar. _Jeritan_.

Luhan ingin langsung menggelar selamatan. Do Kyungsoo, akhirnya, resmi menjadi seorang _fanboy_.

"Gue benci kalian berdua."

"Kenapa? Kita salah? Oke, Ge, kita gagal. Kita harus nyerah—" Baekhyun langsung berbicara tanpa henti, rasa bersalah mulai menghampirinya. Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang normal di geng mereka—Luhan, Yixing, Xiumin, Tao, dan dirinya sendiri sudah merelakan kewarasan mereka satu detik setelah saling berjabat tangan. Kalau Kyungsoo juga ikutan gila, lalu membenci mereka, kalau Kyungsoo gagal menjadi seorang _fanboy_—

"Kenapa kalian gak ngasih tahu gue _lebih cepat_ tentang alien-alien keren itu?"

—dia akan kalah taruhan dari Tao.

"..._welcome to our world_." Luhan menyelamati sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung berteriak.

"YES! _EYELINER_ GUE! Siap-siap beliin gue 3 _eyeliner_, Panda!"

**.**

**.**

"Kyung, Ge, kalian bisa nyanyi, 'kan?"

"_And_?"

"Kita nge-_cover _lagu EXO, yuk."

.

.

"_So_? Siap, _guys_?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk, keduanya sudah duduk bersebelahan di pinggir kasur Luhan. Si pemuda rusa sibuk mengatur posisi kamera, sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil membawa sebuah gitar. Xiumin, yang direkrut Luhan sebagai _rapper_, bergerak kegirangan di tempat duduknya. Dia juga sukses menyukai EXO 3 detik setelah Luhan memperlihatkan lagu "_What is Love_" padanya.

"Oke, _hi everyone!_" Luhan berdadah-dadah ria pada kamera. Mereka sepakat menggunakan bahasa Inggris agar memiliki lebih banyak _viewers_. "_Phew, we're very excited today!_"

Xiumin mengangguk, senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah tembemnya. Luhan gemas dan mencubit pipinya, anak itu terlalu imut untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

"_Yup! Hi, I'm Baozi!_"

"—Baozi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Xiumin mengangguk. Luhan mencubit pipinya lagi.

"_Yeah, my stage name! You should have one, too!"_

"_Oh, okay. Hi, I'm D.O.!"_

"_That's a surprise. I think you would use Sooave or Pororo. Or Porosoo. Or Avero. Oh well. I'm Bacon!_"

"_Yay, we're food family_!" Xiumin memeluk Baekhyun, yang mengakibatkan dirinya membuat ekspresi lucu, yang mau tak mau membuat Luhan mencubit pipinya. Lagi.

"_Anyway, I'm Lulu! And we are, Ex Oh Ee! Exohee, yay!_"

_There was an awkward silence._

"._..we never agreed to that name_," Baekhyun ber-_face-palm _ria, malu total. "_Who's the fool guy that allowed Lulu-ge to choose the name?_"

"_He allowed himself, so he's the fool guy_." Kyungsoo berkata dengan bahagianya.

_There was an awkward silence._

"_Anyway_," Xiumin membuka mulut. "_We're going to sing some songs! Since we're a huge—"_

"_And by huge, it means we remember all the dance moves from all MVs and teasers, all songs, and every information available on internet. Just in 2 days_. "

"—_fan. Yeah, D.O. was right. Thanks to Lulu and Bacon. Oh well, here we go!_"

Mereka menyanyikan MAMA dan History. Keesokan harinya, mereka sudah memiliki lebih dari 1000 _subscribers_.

**.**

**.**

Hari itu hujan turun dengan deras. Kyungsoo dan Xiumin duduk di salah satu sudut kampus mereka dalam keheningan, keduanya sibuk memandangi rintikan hujan. Untuk sekali seumur hidup, tanpa Luhan dan Baekhyun yang bergentayangan, mereka menikmati momen kesunyian dengan damai.

Sayang, momen itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Sesosok rusa dan _bacon _hidup tiba-tiba berlarian di tengah hujan, sambil berteriak layaknya _banshee_ sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tidak mampu lagi mendengar suara hujan dan Xiumin sukses jatuh ke lantai.

"Ge—"

"AUDTLKANDALSHL—"

"Maaf, gue gak bisa ngomong bahasa Troll. Gak ada di Google Translate," Xiumin bangkit dari lantai, sambil memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan lo-yakin-lo-waras?

"—IDALFKSLD KALIAN TAHU KITA PUNYA BANYAK SUBSCRIBER DI YOUTUBE, KAN?"

"Yep, syukur banyak orang yang suka kita. Tapi itu bukan penjelasan, kenapa kalian bisa absurd gini. Hyung, napas."

"FORGET ABOUT BREATHING MY DEAR OWL! EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"

"...apaan, sih?"

"E FREAKING XO, OFFICIAL! GUE GAK KUAT—GUE MAU MATI SEKARANG!" Luhan mencakar-cakar pipinya sendiri, dengan mata yang terbelalak lebar. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap-siap untuk menelepon ambulans.

"Ge! Santai, woy! Lo ngomong apa, sih? Kyung, seriusan, panggil ambulans sekarang. Baek, gila, lo bisa napas gak?"

"_GUYS_, EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA! EXO!"

"Ge, lo beneran udah gila—_Fix_, gue telepon ambulans sekarang."

Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya, dihadapkannya benda kotak itu pada Xiumin dan Kyungsoo. Ponsel itu menampilkan _homepage _Youtube mereka. Di sana ada EXO. Di jajaran _subscriber _mereka. Ada EXO. Kyungsoo serasa melihat dewa kematian di seberang jalan karena kepalanya terasa kosong.

"—AWGSALDUGDHU."

"Oh. My. God. Gue bakalan tetep manggil ambulans sekarang. Gue serasa mau mati."

.

.

Baekhyun tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari halaman Youtube mereka. Luhan, akhirnya, bisa tenang dan berbaring di atas sofa, sambil mengipas wajahnya menggunakan majalah. Xiumin memandang ke luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Mereka pulang ke kosan Luhan setelah kejadian rusuh tadi. Perjalanan pulang mereka relatif tenang, karena mereka terlalu syok untuk bicara. Kyungsoo memperhatikan ponselnya terus-menerus, belum percaya bahwa EXO benar-benar menonton video mereka. Omona. Bayangkan untuk sesaat, apabila kau ada di posisi mereka, apabila idolamu tahu bahwa kau itu ada. Idolamu mengunjungi video yang kau unggah.

Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk pergi ke dapur dan membuat sesuatu, namun gerakannya terhenti saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak dan terkena asma mendadak.

"—Baek?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam, mata membelalak, dan mulut terbuka lebar. Masih tanpa suara, dia memperlihatkan layar laptopnya pada teman-temannya. Tangannya bergetar panik.

Luhan benar-benar pingsan.

_EXO_

_A few seconds ago . Share_

_You're amazing! We love your cover, we love you all! ;)_

Singkatnya, mereka menghabiskan sore itu dengan tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**TbC**

**A/N:**

Jujur, saya gak yakin ada yang mau baca apalagi review fic ini /cries

Ini tuh fic coba-coba, baru prolog, pendek banget. Padahal selasa nanti saya ada ujian akhir, tapi malah bikin ff. Bunuh saya sekarang.

Oke, yang pertama, adakah readers yang keberatan kalo ada bahasa inggrisnya kayak tadi? Soalnya, kan jarang ada Youtuber yang pake bahasa selain inggris. Menurut kalian gimana?

Kedua, saya tahu mereka OOC parah. Itu sengaja kok, coba bayangin kalo kita yang ada di posisi mereka. Saya sih udah ngegali kubur.

Singkatnya, keep or delete?

Tolong kasih tau pendapat temen-temen di kotak review, ne? Please? Saya bener-bener takut, serius. Kalau fic ini emang terlalu abal, bakalan saya hapus nih Q-Q

Review?

**Jakarta 16032014. Squishysoo.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bagaimana rasanya apabila idolamu, orang yang kau puja setengah mati, ternyata juga memujamu?_

_Mungkinkah grup yang jauh di Korea Selatan sana mengagumimu yang hanya tinggal di kos-kosan minimalis, di sudut Jakarta?_

_Sekumpulan makhluk absurd ini mengalami hal itu._

"_EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"_

"_Gue serasa mau mati."_

.

.

**A very, very absurd fic from Squishysoo!**

**EXO or any other groups that mentioned here are NOT mine. They belong to themselves**

**OOC, OOC, AND OOC**

**I told you already**

**Setting in Indonesia!**

**BL, bahasa gak baku, Inggris abalan, dan berbagai ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**Oh, My Idol!**

**Chapter 1: Ah! Saranghaeyo~**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah kenal sejak kecil. Sama-sama tinggal dan dibesarkan di Korea Selatan, keduanya selalu menjadi teman sebangku sejak SMP hingga SMA.

Mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk pergi ke Indonesia, hingga suatu hari guru konseling mereka menugaskan untuk menulis 10 mimpi mereka dalam secarik kertas.

Kyungsoo, _being a good student that he is_, menuliskan "Aku ingin berkuliah di luar negeri". Baekhyun, yang pada dasarnya suka jalan-jalan dan dibesarkan di pedesaan, menulis "Aku ingin pergi ke sebuah negara yang alamnya indah".

Beberapa bulan sebelum kelulusan mereka, sekolah mereka mengenalkan sebuah program beasiswa ke untuk berkuliah di negara-negara Asia. Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya lolos mengingat semua nilainya memuaskan. Baekhyun, setelah tiap hari dilatih Kyungsoo, lolos dengan nilai kritis.

Saat ditanya negara mana yang akan mereka pilih, mereka dengan kompaknya berkata, "Sepertinya Indonesia saja."

Sementara di Cina nun jauh di sana, Luhan bertemu dengan Minseok di sebuah toko daging.

Iya, tidak elit memang

Hanya butuh tiga detik sebelum Luhan dengan resmi mendeklarasikan Minseok sebagai sahabat sejatinya. Iya, dia memang lebay.

Ayah Luhan, yang notabene salah satu petinggi perusahaan elektronik, ditugaskan di Indonesia untuk mengatur pabrik-pabrik di sana. Keluarga Luhan pindah, dan Minseok ditinggal sendirian di Cina bersama tetangga menyeramkan yang kantung matanya memenuhi muka.

Minseok berkenalan dengan tetangganya itu—Tao—setelah dia, sambil menangis histeris, menggedor-gedor pintu Minseok pada malam hari—"_GEGEGEGEGE! MATI LAMPU, AKU SENDIRIAN DI RUMAH! GEGEEE, TAO TAKUUT!_"

Tao berkenalan dengan Luhan melalui Skype, setelah dipaksa Minseok untuk bertemu sahabat rusanya. Setahun kemudian, setelah mereka lulus SMA, Minseok dan Tao mengejar Luhan ke Indonesia—bayangkan betapa kagetnya Luhan saat menemukan baozi dan panda yang terdampar di teras rumahnya.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Minseok, dan Tao dipertemukan di kampus. Karena mereka sama-sama orang asing, dengan cepat mereka menjadi teman dekat. Mereka memiliki kendala yang sama, tidak mengerti Bahasa Indonesia. Mereka memang sempat berlatih di negara masing-masing, tapi hasilnya nihil parah. Setelah dua bulan berlatih, kata yang mereka ingat tidak jauh dari aku dan kamu.

Mereka bertemu Yixing—Lay akrabnya—di tempat les Bahasa Indonesia. Pemuda yang hampir selalu kelihatan sakau itu dengan mudah berbaur dengan kelima makhluk absurd itu.

Mereka berenam langsung jadi "primadona" kampus. Luhan, malangnya anak itu, terkenal akan kecantikannya—tidak jarang ada ada staf TU yang memanggilnya "Mbak" atau supir angkot dan pedagang es buah yang memanggilnya "Neng". Baekhyun langsung melejit ke puncak popularitas akibat _eyeliner _dan wajahnya yang sebelas-dua belas dengan Luhan.

Kyungsoo terkenal karena pada suatu hari, tiga orang siswa menjerit kesetanan saat bertatapan dengan mata bulatnya dari kaca kamar mandi. Lay dikenal karena kebanyakan orang mengira dia overdosis obat. Tao dikenal karena menghajar habis dua preman kampus tapi menjerit tinggi saat menginjak ekor anak kucing. Xiumin terkenal karena wajahnya mirip Sohee, artis Korea Selatan itu.

Sekarang, mereka mungkin akan jauh lebih terkenal lagi.

Seantero kampus, hanya mereka yang jadi _fanboys _sejati dari sebuah _boyband_.

**.**

**.**

"_Rasanya tau si dia _single _lagi tuh..._

_Kayak ngebelah atmosfir berlapis-lapis, meluncuuur bareng paus akrobatis, terus ngebut ke rasi bintang paliiiing romantis!"_

"...rasanya tau iklan ini gaje tuh..."

Xiumin memandangi TV dengan bosan.

"...rasanya tau si dia nonton gue tuh..."

Kyungsoo cengar-cengir mencurigakan.

"...rasanya tau si dia dengerin gue tuh..."

Baekhyun loncat-loncatan sebelum menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa.

"...rasanya tau si dia kece banget tuh..."

Luhan memegang dadanya sambil menarik napas panjang.

"...rasanya tau kalau kalian gila tuh..."

Suara Tao terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu kosan yang ditutup.

"...mending gak usah dirasain."

Lay melempar satu kantung plastik berisi keripik kentang pada keempat makhluk yang termenung di depan tayangan iklan kopi tadi.

Keempat orang itu menoleh sambil menggerutu, apalagi Baekhyun yang pipinya tertampar kejam oleh Lay—atau _Lays_?—yang kini tertawa pelan.

"Kalian udah pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Habis ngapain, sih? Kalian gak kelihatan di kampus, ke mana aja? Sekarang udah jam 8. Hayo, pergi ke mana?"

Tao mengernyitkan dahi. "Eomma, kita ada di kampus, kok. Hyungdeul aja yang gak ketemu kita. Tadi aku harus ketemu dosen dan, uh, bisa dibilang gak berjalan lancar. Dan, yeah, tadi kita pergi ke Indomaret depan kosan sama beli nasgor."

Kyungsoo mengangguk puas setelah mendengar penjelasan "anak"nya. Dia terdiam sebentar dan kembali menonton TV sambil mengunyah keripik kentang. _That_, hingga Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu dan mulai terkikik tidak waras.

"Zitao~" Baekhyun menyenggol Tao yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Hm... Siapa, ya yang berjanji bakal ngasih 3 _eyeliner_...?"

Tao mengernyit sebentar, nampak tidak mengerti dan kebingungan—hingga akirnya dia membelalakkan mata dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan terluka. "Hyung!" Tao merengek. "Aku mempercayaimu, aku kecewa! Hyung—bagaimana bisa Hyung terhasut bebek dan rusa itu, eoh?! _Boyband_, Hyung? _BOYBAND?_"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa nyengir.

Baekhyun kembali tertawa laknat. "Janji adalah janji, Tao~ Sip, Minggu nanti kita ke PIM!"

"Najis."

Baekhyun dan Tao mulai beradu mulut. Xiumin, merasa terusik, dengan santai mengambli ponselnya dari atas meja. "Woy. Tao, Lay, lihat, deh."

Xiumin menunjukkan layar ponselnya, yang kini menampilkan akun Exohee—jrit, absurd banget nama itu—mereka di Youtube.

"...itu akun kalian?" Tao bertanya polos.

"Kalian nge-kover lagu?" pertanyaan Lay dibalas anggukan oleh keempat temannya. Lay tiba-tiba menarik napas tajam saat melihat satu nama di jajaran _subscriber. "_EXO? _Boyband_ itu?_"_

Mereka berempat mengangguk semangat dengan senyum lebar.

Tao mengangguk mengerti. "Woah, _congrats_! Teman-temanku di kampus sering membicarakan mereka, itu artinya mereka terkenal, kan?"

Kelima temannya langsung menatap Tao aneh. Reaksinya itu... Terlalu biasa.

"Lo... Lo gak tau EXO?" Xiumin berkata pelan, seakan-akan kalimat itu tabu baginya. Saat Tao mengiyakan, Luhan refleks membanting keripik kentangnya ke sofa. Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh saat dia tiba berlari ke kamarnya.

Luhan, secepat kilat, sudah kembali sambil membawa laptopnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, akhirnya mengerti maksud Luhan, ikut menyeringai saat laptop itu berhasil menyala dan menampilkan sosok enam cowok Korea tampan sebagai _background_-nya. Xiumin terkekeh kecil saat Luhan mulai berdehem.

"Nah... Tao, Lay, persiapkan dirimu."

**.**

**.**

Sejam kemudian, setelah menonton seluruh _teaser, _MV, dan melihat foto-foto di laptop Luhan, Lay dan Tao mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala mencurigakan—napas tertahan, bergumam "aih..." tiap melihat adegan yang mereka anggap keren, dan mereka terus-menerus menyebut satu nama.

Kris.

"Hahaha, kalian punya bias yang sama, kayaknya," Kyungsoo terkekeh saat Tao dan Lay serentak berteriak pelan saat wajah Kris memenui layar. Saat wajah Suho yang ganti terlihat, Tao masih tetap nyengir—tapi Lay, beda ceritanya.

Luhan memiringkan kepala saat melihat Lay tiba-tiba memeletkan lidah. "Kenapa?" tanya Luhan. "Gak terlalu suka Suho?"

Lay mengangguk. "Mukanya aneh. Terlalu _angelic_."

Jahat banget.

"Awas karma, woy. Siapa tau dia malah jadi bias lo," Xiumin mengingatkan. "Lihat aja, lo bakal melupakan Kris dan dengan santainya teriak-teriak di depan foto Suho."

Lay hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, tidak kelihatan tertarik.

**.**

**.**

"LUHAN! LUHAN! TAO!" Baekhyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Luhan. Anak malang itu, yang sebelumnya sedang tertidur pulas di atas meja _Seven-Eleven_, menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Lo kenapa, Bebek?"

Tao menatap penasaran pada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu menganga lebar sambil menatap layar teleponnya.

Setelah mengambil napas panjang, Baekhyun berkata horor, "Udah keluar."

Luhan dan Tao hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk, tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"_Teaser Wolf_."

_It clicked_.

Luhan dan Tao mendadak mengambil napas tajam. Dengan terburu-buru, dia mengambil ponsel Baekhyun secara paksa—dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol gelas _Slurpee _Tao.

"GE—"

"—SST!"

Luhan menekan tombol _play _dengan tangan kaku. Belum juga mulai, Baekhyun sudah menutup mulut karena takut berteriak tanpa sebab. Tao bahkan lupa dengan insiden _Slurpee _tadi dan kembali duduk manis sambil menatap layar.

Layar kecil yang kurang memadai itu menampilkan sebuah ruangan hitam. Mulai terdengar musik yang membuat suasana jadi menegangkan.

Muncul keenam member EXO, dengan segala keseksiannya, sambil berlagak layaknya serigala.

Video baru berjalan dua detik, dan Luhan hampir sekarat kehabisan napas. "MATI AJA GUE, MATII!"

"Lu-ge! Diem!" Tao terpaksa menyumpal mulut Luhan dengan _nachos_. "Kyung-hyung, kepala lo nutupin layar!"

"Itu kepala Luhan! Gue udah nempel di meja, bilang aja lo mau ngusir gue—anjrit, mereka kece. Gak nyesel gue diracuni Lu-ge sama Bebek-hyung."

"MAMA, ITU SEHUN!"

"Ge, sekali lagu lo ngomong—!"

"TAO! KRIS!"

"ASDFGHJKL."

"Rambut Sehun pengen gue makan," celetuk Kyungsoo polos. "Kayak es krim yang empat ribuan itu, loh."

Luhan hanya menghela napas dengan senyum lebar. "Sehun pengen gue makan," katanya ngawur. "Eh, tapi gue yang dimakan juga gak apa-apa."

"GE! SEHUN—"

"—AAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

Mereka diusir dari Sevel karena membuat keributan dan mematahkan bangku besi karena sibuk _fanboying_-an. Luhan tanpa sengaja membanting bangku tersebut hingga jatuh terguling di tangga—dan menabrak seorang anak SMA tak berdosa yang kebetulan lewat. Mereka harus rela kehilangan uang jajan seminggu demi mengganti kursi patah dan nasi ayam milik anak tadi.

Saat di dalam angkot menuju kos-kosan, mereka sukses mendapat tatapan hina dari penumpang lain karena tidak berhenti mengobrol seru. Maklum, oke? Grup favorit mereka _comeback_, siapa yang tidak bakal hilang akal?

Tao asyik cekakak-cekikik sambil mengubek akun media sosialnya, seluruhnya penuh berita dan _screencap_ _teaser. _Kyungsoo berterima kasih pada dirinya sendiri karena tahan tidak mendengar _leaked ver_. dari lagu _Wolf_, tidak seru tentunya jika dia sudah tahu seperti apa lagunya. Luhan? Dia berbicara sendiri dengan semangat meski tidak diladeni siapapun.

Sesampainya di kos-kosan, mereka disambut oleh jeritan "AH! SARANGHAEYO!" dari Baekhyun.

Butuh lima detik bagi mereka untuk menyadari bahwa Baekhyun baru saja memberitahu bagian kecil dari lagu terbaru EXO. Mereka baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun sudah pernah mendengar versi lagu itu yang bocor ke internet.

Kata pertama yang diucapkan Luhan adalah "_Dafuq._"

"Percaya atau enggak," kata Lay yang baru muncul entah dari mana. "Itu kata pertama gue waktu ada di posisi lo. Pulang kampus, buka pintu, _dafuq_."

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ikut berbicara, "Ada yang mau makan bebek goreng malam ini?"

Baekhyun hanya menyeringai jahil sebelum berteriak. "GEURAE WOLF, NAEGA WOLF! AUU—AWW!"

Tao tertawa senang saat topinya dengan sukses menampar pipi Baekhyun.

Di suatu sudut ruangan, Minseok menyesali pilihannya untuk berbagi rumah kos-kosan dengan makhluk antah berantah seperti mereka.

**.**

**.**

"SM, _y u no release the MV_?"

"Sabar, Lu-ge. Hidup memang penuh cobaan. "

**.**

**.**

"NAN NEUKDAEGO NEON MINYEO!"

"Bacot Baek. Bacot."

**.**

**.**

"OMO! Lay! Udah keluar MV-nya!"

Lay sontak bergegas menuju Minseok, yang kini tengah tidur tengkurap di atas kasurnya. Hanya mereka berdua yang ada di rumah, karena jadwal kuliah mereka yang kosong. Beginilah enaknya kalau punya kosan dekat kampus.

Minseok mengklik tombol _play _sambil tersenyum lebar. Lay, meski dengan mata yang sayu, tak henti berkomat-kamit "Kris, Kris, Kris!" sambil menyeringai.

Layar laptop Minseok menampilkan siluet sebuah pohon, dan Lay hampir saja menggigit jarinya sendiri andaikan Minseok tidak menggenggam erat tangannya. Saat Kris muncul di layar, Minseok harus rela jatuh terguling dari kasur karena gerakan Lay yang kelewat _hyper_.

"_Holy—_gila mereka kece, gilaa."

Minseok mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Iya, sih... Tapi lihat rambutnya Kai, deh. Alay gitu, ya?"

"Keren tahu. Lo aja gak tahu gaya."

"Itu alay."

"Kece."

"A—LAY! Itu Suho! Badaai!"

Lay hanya mencibir. "Darimananya badai? Muka _derp _gitu dibilang badai."

"Gitu-gitu dia kaya, oke?"

"Om-om borju bermuka _derp_."

Jahat.

"Terserah lo aja—LAY! Itu Sehun, Sehun! Luhan manaa?" Minseok celingak-celinguk mencari Luhan, padahal rusa itu jelas-jelas sedang ada di kampus. Minseok beranti bertaruh, Luhan pasti sedang berpura-pura izin ke toilet sekarang untuk menonton MV, dan Baekhyun sedang mengatur napas karena pesona EXO terlalu kuat untuk dilawan. Kyungsoo pasti sedang menatap jam gelisah sambil menanti akhir pelajaran, dan Tao dengan nekat menonton video di bawah meja.

Video itu pun selesai, meninggalkan Minseok yang menghela napas senang dan Lay yang hampir jungkir balik saking girangnya. Pemuda Cina itu tiba-tiba bangkit dan meraih gitar kesayangannya, membuat Minseok mau tak mau melihatnya penasaran. Setelah berpikir sebentar, Lay memainkan beberapa nada sambil bergumam.

Hanya butuh sedikit waktu bagi Minseok untuk menyadari bahwa Lay sedang mencari nada gitar untuk lagu terbaru EXO itu.

Yah, sepertinya Exohee—oke, nama itu masih terdengar aneh—akan memiliki seorang, atau dua, anggota baru.

**.**

**.**

"Tao, pegangin gue. Gue serasa melayang sekarang."

"Baek-hyung, gambar itu hanya _screencap_-an wajah Chanyeol dari tuh MV."

"Justru itu."

**.**

**.**

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh! Sehun, saranghae!"

"Najis, Lu-ge."

**.**

**.**

"_Hey guuuys! Exohee's here! Of course, with your beloved deer, Lulu!_"Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera, wajahnya cerah ceria saking semangatnya. Tepat di samping Luhan, Minseok mengangguk antusias sambil tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "_It's been a long time, right? Now, we have a very, VERY good news!_"

Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum sambil duduk di lantai, berdehem kecil. Tangannya memukul-mukul pinggir kasur untuk membuat _sound effects_ dramatis. "_Guess what? We have two new members!_"

Setelah Kyungsoo berkata demikian, Lay dan Tao muncul di depan kamera sambil tertawa senang. Tao tanpa malu melakukan berbagai _aegyo _sedangkan Lay sibuk memetik gitarnya.

"_Annyeong! I'm Exohee's AB Style... Panda._"

Fruk, Panda?

Baekhyun dan yang lainnya hanya bisa nyengir bersalah ke arah kamera.

Lay mendudukkan diri di samping Minseok. Dengan tak kalah dramatisnya, dia membuat SFX lewat gitarnya. "_Uni imnida!_"

Minseok bertanya ragu-ragu. "...Uni?"

"_Unicorn, duh_."

...err, lanjut.

"_I'm sure you guys already watched the MV, right?_" Luhan berkata sambil menyeringai lebar ke arah kamera. Ekspresi yang dibuatnya sukses membuat Tao meringis dan yang lainnya menganga—tingkat keseramannya melampaui hantu-hantu di film Thailand. "_Sehun is so cool, yes? Right? RIGHT? Of course he is. Don't argue with me. Okay._"

Kyungsoo buru-buru memotong. Dia terkekeh miris. "_O...kay. Before he starts rambling about, I quoted, 'the perfectness that is Oh Sehun', please listen to our cover. La—Uni, music, please?_"

Mereka menyanyikan lagu _Wolf _dan _Baby Don't Cry_.

.

.

"ANJRIIT! _SHITSHITSHIT _ASDFGHJKL AAA—"

"LUHAN!"

"—AAA!"

"LUHAN!"

Baekhyun terbangun saat mendengar jeritan super macho Luhan dan suara Minseok. Tak lama, terdengar suara debuman, seperti ada barang yang terjatuh.

Dengan gontai, dia mengucek kedua matanya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tao, yang tidur sekamar dengannya, masih terlelap. Hebat sekali dia, bisa tidur di tengah perang yang bergemuruh begini.

Sambil menyiapkan 'naskah ceramah' untuk kedua makhluk pengganggu itu, Baekhyun menuruni tangga dan menuju ke arah dapur, arah suara ribut itu.

Alangkah kagetnya dia saat menemukan sosok Minseok yang sedang berlutut dengan wajah kalap, dan Luhan yang tengkurap tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"LU-GE!" Baekhyun berlari panik menuju Minseok dan Luhan. "HYUNG! Dia kenapa?!"

"GAK TAHU!" Minseok menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan. "Tadi dia minjem HP gue. Dia tiba-tiba ngejerit waktu lihat HP gue!"

"...HP?"

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel Minseok yang masih dipegang Luhan. Dengan ekspresi tegang, dia menyalakan layarnya.

Suara yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah suara sebuah benda yang sukses menghantam dinding dan berserakan di lantai.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menaruh baterai ponsel yang patah menjadi tiga ke atas meja, di samping sesosok mayat elektronik yang termutilasi dengan sadis. "...lo ngelempar HP Minseok-hyung? Ke dinding?"

Baekhyun tidak terlihat menyesal sama sekali. Dia hanya mengangguk tapi mulutnya tak henti berkomat-kamit.

"Gue harap lo tau balesannya, Baekhyun sayang," kata Minseok dengan aura menyeramkan di balik punggungnya. "Lo baru aja ngelempar iPhone gue, hasil tabungan gue dua tahun. Baekhyun. Lo. Fahk."

Tao dengan polosnya bertanya pelan, "Baek-hyung, memangnya apa yang tadi Hyung lihat?"

Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat. "Youtube."

Tao mengangguk paham. Dia membuka halaman Youtube mereka.

Ponsel Tao adalah korban kedua hari itu.

_EXO_

_Wow! You guys are the best! Welcome to Exohee, Panda! Uni!_

_Psst, Lulu, I love you too 3—Sehun._

**.**

**.**

"Pahala macam apa, coba? Apa?" Luhan merengek dengan wajah _derp _pada Minseok. "Perbuatan baik apa yang udah gue lakuin sampai-sampai gua begini?"

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Luhan. "Gege, Tuhan akhirnya membalas segala perbuatan baikmu. Bersyukurlah."

"GUE GAK PERCAYA, OKE?"

"Iya, Ge. Iya."

Kyungsoo hanya meringis saat Luhan tiba-tiba bersimpuh di lantai dan mengucap syukur pada tiap dewa di langit.

Sejak dia siuman dari—uhm, yah, _you-know-what_—rusa jejadian itu tak hentimenatap HP, fanboyingan, melirik _wallpaper _Sehun, dan fanboyingan lagi. Wajar, sih. Helo, bayangkan jika kau ada di posisi Luhan. Sebenarnya Lay bersyukur dalam hati karena Luhan tidak sampai hilang akal atau membakar seisi rumah saking _hyper_-nya. Yah, tahulah bagaimana Luhan dan wajahnya jika sudah berubah psikopat.

Luhan sendiri merasa dirinya adalah orang paling beruntung kedua sedunia—yang pertama pastilah, _damn_, istri Sehun kelak—setelah mendapat komentar itu. Andaikan tidak ada Minseok di dapur saat dia melihat komentar itu, Luhan pasti sudah menghantamkan kepalanya ke meja makan dan menggelinding ke ruang tengah saking gilanya.

"...OMO."

Kyungsoo, Minseok, dan Luhan langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat Tao dan Lay, keduanya membelalakkan mata dengan dagu jatuh ke lantai, sambil menatap layar laptop Lay.

Ketiga orang itu serempak langsung berlari ke arah laptop. Mereka sudah cukup familiar dengan ekspresi cengo itu untuk mengetahui bahwa, yey, ada sesuatu tentang EXO dan akun mereka.

"EITS! Lu-ge, jangan mendekat..."

Luhan menatap Lay heran. "Kenapa?"

Lay hanya menggeleng dengan wajah kalap.

Kyungsoo, yang sudah melihat layar laptop, membelalakkan mata.

Luhan berkeringat dingin.

"...ada apa?"

"Sebelum itu," kata Minseok pelan, matanya tak lepas dari layar. "Tenang, oke? Jangan buat kita harus nelpon ambulans karena lo mendadak stroke."

Luhan meneguk ludah berat. Dia mengangguk.

Lay memutar laptopnya, menghadapkannya pada Luhan.

Video mereka. Oke. Ada komentar baru. Bagus. Dari EXO. Amajing.

Amajing.

Komentar itu berisis sebuah _link_.

Tao mengklik alamat itu.

Muncul foto Oh Sehun yang sedang mencium boneka rusa. Telapak tangannya diperlihatkan ke arah kamera.

Ada tulisan di telapak tangan Sehun. _Lulu, saranghae~_

Kepala Luhan sukses menabrak _keyboard_. Minseok kembali panik saat Luhan tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Kyungsoo, sebagai Eomma yang baik, menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan sambil berkata. "Selamat, Ge. Selamat."

Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak tisu saat Luhan mulai ingusan.

Singkatnya, butuh dua bungkus es krim sebelum Luhan kembali waras.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepanjang perjalanan ke kampus, Luhan harus meladeni belasan mahasiswi yang menjerit "LUHAN! Gue liat, lho! Ciee, dibales Sehuun!" atau "CIEE HUNHAAN!"

Luhan, sepanjang perjalanan, melompat-lompat riang bagaikan kelinci kelebihan gula.

Kenapa?

Begini, pagi tadi Tao membuka-buka situs _Tumblr_. Coba tebak, apa yang ditemukannya?

_Tag _HunHan.

Iya, saking populernya foto Sehun itu, banyak orang yang menganggap mereka berdua manis jika dipasangkan. Bayangkan betapa lebarnya senyum Luhan saat Tao memperlihatkan satu foto editan tentang Sehun dan berapa foto Luhan yang berceceran di twitter-nya. Siapapun yang mengedit foto itu, Luhan rela memeluknya dari pagi hingga sore.

Twitter Luhan mendadak di-_follow _beberapa _fanbase _Sehun.

Yah, meskipun ada juga satu atau dua fans—oke, bohong, ada banyak—yang mengirim _hate mail_, Luhan tidak peduli sama sekali. _Haters gonna hate_, yang penting Luhan hepi.

Senyum lebar Luhan harus terhenti saat dua mahasiswi mencegatnya di pintu masuk kampus.

Luhan kenal siapa mereka berdua. Dia punya beberapa kelas dengan mereka. Luhan menelan ludah panik.

_Damn, fujoshi_.

**.**

**.**

**TbC~**

**A/N:**

HAHAHA. SORI, SAYA MENISTAKAN LUHAN DENGAN SANGAT. HAHAHA.

Serius, Luhan seru buat dinistai /?

Oke. Guys. Serius. Makasih banget, banget, bangeet buat semua support-nya. Soo gak bisa bales satu-satu, tapi pasti, saya baca tiap review pelan-pelan. Makasih, sangat.

Oke, saya putuskan bahwa fic ini gak bakal saya ketik panjang-panjang. Ini bisa dibilang fic ringan, yang konfliknya juga gak lebay-lebay amat. Jadi, tiap chapter hanya terdiri dari 3000 words. Saya pengen bikin fic yang gak bikin para readers terbebani XD

Hm, guys, kalian pasti udah tau berita tentang Kris, kan? Nah, saya mau konfirmasi. _Mungkin di suatu chapter nanti, saya akan menulis tentang peristiwa itu. Dari sekarang saya informasikan, jika nanti ada pendapat saya tentang kasus Kris, mohon maaf jika ada yang kurang berkenan. Bagi saya, Kris tetap bagian dari EXO, tapi saya mendukung pilihan apapun yang dia buat. Ini kasus yang sangat sensitif buat Galaxies, saya tidak mau menyinggung siapapun. Saya harap temen-temen mengerti :) #WeBelieveInYouKris_

Saya gak bisa ngomong banyak. Jujur, saya kaget parah dengan semua tanggapan temen-temen. MAKASIIH QAQ

Yang terakhir, tolong kasih saya masukaan. Silakan juga jika ada yang punya ide, bisa saya tulis di chaps selanjutnya. Kritik? Saran? Saya terima semuanya dengan senyum lebar.

So... review?

**Jakarta. 25052014. Squishysoo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bagaimana rasanya apabila idolamu, orang yang kau puja setengah mati, ternyata juga memujamu?_

_Mungkinkah grup yang jauh di Korea Selatan sana mengagumimu yang hanya tinggal di kos-kosan minimalis, di sudut Jakarta?_

_Sekumpulan makhluk absurd ini mengalami hal itu._

"_EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"_

"_Gue serasa mau mati."_

.

.

**A very, very absurd fic from Squishysoo!**

**EXO or any other groups that mentioned here are NOT mine. They belong to themselves**

**OOC, OOC, AND OOC**

**I told you already**

**Setting in Indonesia!**

**BL, bahasa gak baku, Inggris abalan, dan berbagai ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**Oh, My Idol!**

**Bonus Chapter: Once Upon A Time in South Korea…**

**EXO's side**

**.**

**.**

"Kai."

"..."

"Jongin."

"..."

"Kim Jongin!"

"..."

"YA! KKAMJONG!"

"..."

"Aku menyerah, Chanyeol-hyung. Mungkin dia kena serangan jantung atau apalah itu."

"Tidak perlu, Sehun. Langsung panggil petugas pemakaman saja—OMO SEHUN DIA SESAK NAPAS!"

**.**

**.**

"Kau bercanda, kan? _Ne?_"

Jongin, atau yang terkenal sebagai Kai si _Dancing Machine _EXO, menggeleng pelan. Senyum _dr__e__amy _tidak luntur dari wajahnya, matanya berkelap-kelip tanda dirinya sedang di angan-angan. Sepasang _earphones _masih setia terpasang di telinganya sejak sejam yang lalu, laptop di hadapan pemuda itu menampilkan sebuah video dari Youtube. Chanyeol melihat video itu tanpa minat.

Apa yang spesial dari sebuah video berdurasi 10 yang isinya empat pemuda absurd yang saling berdesakkan di depan kamera. Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tampang keempat pemuda itu dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini—yang pasti, dia tidak berminat sama sekali untuk mencari tahu.

Saat video itu selesai diputar, Jongin menghembuskan napas sambil tersenyum setengah sadar. Sehun sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak membanting laptop kesayangan temannya itu.

"Ya, Kkamjong," kata Sehun ketus, tak ada tata krama sama sekali sebagai seorang _maknae_. "Aku tidak hidup hanya untuk melihatmu gila sambil tersenyum mesum di depan laptop!"

Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Ne! Jika kau tidak mau menjelaskan, akan kugunting _earphone-_mu!"

Jongin menatap malas kedua sahabatnya. Dengan berat hati, dia melepas _gadget _yang menyumpal telinganya dan mencabutnya dari laptop. Sehun dan Chanyeol menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Jadi begini..." Jongin yang awalnya kesal, kembali bersemangat setelah melirik sedikit video yang ditampilkan laptopnya. "Aku menemukan sebuah video di Youtube, video _cover song_. Pokoknya, uhh, kalian dengar sendiri!"

Sehun dan Chanyeol bertatapan, lalu sama-sama menggeleng-geleng.

"Malas, ah."

Mereka pun meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa menganga.

"Kau akan menyesali ini, Chanyeol-_hyung_, Sehun," Jongin menyeringai penuh arti.

.

.

"Kai, kau membuatku takut."

Sehun menatap prihatin kawannya, si pemuda yang sedang cengar-cengir sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepala. Yang dimaksud malah makin menyeringai lebar.

"Aku rela mendengar suara malaikat ini seumur hidup," Jongin mengklik tombol _replay _di laptopnya.

Exohee, nama grup yang baru-baru ini meracuni pikiran Jongin dengan videonya yang dia unggah di Youtube. Sejauh ini, memang baru satu video yang mereka unggah. Maklum, dilihat dari profilnya, mereka baru bergabung di situs itu hari in. Jongin sendiri menemukan videonya secara tidak sengaja, hanya iseng-iseng karena bosan meladeni Sehun dan Chanyeol. _Dorm _mereka sedang sepi. Kris dan Manajer-_hyung _entah ada dimana. Suho dan Chen tepar tak sadarkan diri sehabis latihan.

Hanya butuh kurang dari semenit dan—BAM! Kim Jongin resmi menjadi _fanboy _fanatik seorang D.O.

Misterius? Yup. Jongin sama sekali tidak tahu siapa nama aslinya, biodatanya. Tidak masalah, pikir Jongin. Dia terlanjur jatuh cinta. D.O lah yang paling mearik perhatiannya di antara mereka berempat. Bibirnya yang berbentu hati, mata bulatnya yang lucu, dan suaranya yang sukses membawanya terbang ke langit. Dia. Sangat. Sempurna.

Jongin kembali menghela napas. Matanya terpejam, kembali membayangkan wajah manis D.O.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya mampu memandangnya prihatin.

"Jongin," panggil si pembawa virus girang, punggung tangannya dia tempelkan ke dahi Jongin. "Sehat?"

Jongin tidak menggubris, matanya terpejam sambil melatunkan sedikit lirik lagu yang dia dengar.

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

"Aku menyerah."

"Hyung, _same here_."

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Sehun terbangun dari tidur siang mereka karena jeritan Jongin yang membahana.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Chanyeol menatap si pelaku. "Woy, tolong sadar kalau kita bertiga tidur di ruang tengah, jangan teriak-teriak!"

Sehun ikut terbangun, dia berdecak dongkol. "Kenapa aku tidak kembali ke kamar tadi?" gumamnya. "Lagipula, apa-apaan dengan jeritan tadi? Setahuku, kau laki-laki, bukan gadis puber yang histeris saat dicium idolanya."

"Sudah, diamlah! Kalian harus dengar ini, aaa!"

Jongin memutar suatu video di ponselnya, setelah menaikkan volumenya hingga maksimal.

Terdengar suara gaduh dari ponselnya.

"Oke, _hi everyone!_" Muncul sesosok pemuda imut di layar. Matanya berbinar-binar, mirip bambi. Wajahnya menyaingi keimutan ulzzang-ulzzang baby. Dia berdadah-dadah ria pada kamera.

Jongin bersumpah, dia mendengar Sehun menarik napas kaget.

Pemuda tadi mundur dari depan kamera. Kini, terlihat empat orang pemuda yang, wow, manis.

Salah satu dari mereka mengangguk, senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah tembemnya. Pemuda bambi tadi terlihat gemas dan mencubit pipinya.

"_Yup! Hi, I'm Baozi!_" kata pemuda berpipi bakpao tadi.

"—Baozi?"

"NAH! ITU D.O-KU!" Jongin berteriak girang. Mulutnya langsung dibekap Sehun, takut-takut dia melewatkan perkataan pemuda cantik yang sukses menarik perhatiannya.

"_Yeah, my stage name! You should have one, too!"_

"_Oh, okay. Hi, I'm D.O.!"_

"Iya, sayang, kau D.O."

"_That's a surprise. I think you would use Sooave or Pororo. Or Porosoo. Or Avero. Oh well. I'm Bacon!_"

"Dia suka Pororo!" Jongin kembali histeris. Jujur, apa yang akan dikatakan fans saat melihat Kai yang super seksi berteriak histeris karena melihat orang yang suka Pororo?

Di lain pihak, Chanyeol menyeringai _creepy _saat pemuda bernama Bacon tadi memperkenalkan diri.

"_Yay, we're food family_!" Baozi memeluk Bacon, yang mengakibatkan dirinya membuat ekspresi lucu, yang mau tak mau membuat pemuda cantik tadi mencubit pipinya. Lagi.

Sehun, entah keceplosan atau apa, berkata, "Aku rela menjadi pipi Baozi…"

"_Anyway, I'm Lulu! And we are, Ex Oh Ee! Exohee, yay!_"

"…Lulu _baby._"

Video tadi mendadak hening, begitu pula mereka bertiga.

Jongin menyeringai. "Nah, siapa yang baru saja terpesona?"

"._..we never agreed to that name_," Terdengar suara lagi dari video tadi. Mereka bertiga langsung mengalihkan perhatian. Bacon ber-_face-palm _ria, malu total. "_Who's the fool guy that allowed Lulu-ge to choose the name?_"

"_He allowed himself, so he's the fool guy_," kata D.O.

Jongin sangat bangga pada gebetan barunya yang mampu membuat komentar setajam itu.

Video hening lagi.

"_Anyway_," Baozi membuka mulut. "_We're going to sing some songs! Since we're a huge—"_

"_And by huge, it means we remember all the dance moves from all MVs and teasers, all songs, and every information available on internet. Just in 2 days_. "

"—_fan. Yeah, D.O. was right. Thanks to Lulu and Bacon. Oh well, here we go!_"

"Woah, mereka fans kita, hyung," Sehun menganggukkan kepala bangga.

Exohee menyanyikan MAMA dan History.

Saat lagu selesai, mereka bertiga hanya bisa memandang layar laptop dengan tatapan kosong.

**.**

**.**

Merek bertiga menunjukkan video tadi pada Kris, Suho, dan Chen.

Mereka bertiga mengacungkan jempol saat ditanyai komentar.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol mengetikkan sesuatu di laptopnya. Setelah selesai, dia melihat hasil kerjanya dengan bangga. Hasil konsultasi dengan editor Wu Yi Fan.

_EXO_

_A few seconds ago . Share_

_You're amazing! We love your cover, we love you all! ;)_

Dia tak lupa memencet tombol _subscribe_.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ya…?

**.**

**.**

**TbC**

**A/N:**

Bonus chapter!

Semoga temen-temen suka :D

Ini sengaja dibuat pendek. Namanya juga bonus. Sekadar warming up.

Soo bakalan update cerita utamanya minggu ini. MGSLM juga bakalan Soo update.

Makasih buat support kalian! Maaf udah menghilang selama setaun. Bakalan saya jelaskan di chap 2.

Review?

**Jakarta ****4132015****. Squishysoo.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bagaimana rasanya apabila idolamu, orang yang kau puja setengah mati, ternyata juga memujamu?_

_Mungkinkah grup yang jauh di Korea Selatan sana mengagumimu yang hanya tinggal di kos-kosan minimalis, di sudut Jakarta?_

_Sekumpulan makhluk absurd ini mengalami hal itu._

"_EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"_

"_Gue serasa mau mati."_

.

.

**A very, very absurd fic from Squishysoo!**

**EXO or any other groups that mentioned here are NOT mine. They belong to themselves**

**OOC, OOC, AND OOC**

**I told you already**

**Setting in Indonesia!**

**BL, bahasa gak baku, Inggris abalan, dan berbagai ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**Oh, My Idol!**

**Chapter 2****: ****Stahp**

**.**

**.**

Selain bermain musik dan menciptakan lagu, Lay hobi nge-_dance_.

Entah sejak kapan dia mengembangkan hobinya ini. Seingatnya dulu dia hanya iseng mencoba. Dia terlihat seperti orang kejang-kejang, awalnya. Ditambah tampangnya yang lesu dan kelopak matanya yang seberat tiga kilo, orang tuanya sampai khawatir—takut-takut anaknya tetap kejang dan step mendadak.

Yah, _practice makes perfect—_Meskipun kata banyak orang dia kelihatan seperti orang overdosis, dia bisa berubah sangat _passionate _saat nge-_dance. _

Member Exohee yang lain menyarankannya untuk menguggah satu video dirinya yang meng-_cover dance _EXO. Ide bagus, sih. Karena itulah, sekarang Lay sedang berada di depan kamera, di halaman kosong dekat kampusnya, dengan posisi siap siaga.

Dia menarik napas gugup. Fyuh. Ini pertama kalinya dia nge-_dance _solo dan diunggah ke Youtube.

Kamera mulai merekam. Inilah saatnya.

Dengan memasang senyum manis, yang sukses membuat siapapun meleleh di lantai bak lilin, Lay melambai ke arah kamera.

Ugh. Dia manis sekali. Sadarkah dia akan ada ratusan ribu _viewers _yang menjerit kesetanan melihatnya?

"_Uhm. Hi,_"Lay mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "_Uni's here… I wanna do a cover dance for EXO's newest song—Wolf. Hope you guys enjoy it._"

Sambil merutuki Bahasa Inggrisnya yang sungguh memalukan, Lay menyalakan lagu _Wolf _dari _music box_-nya. Suara auman serigala terdengar. Lay bersiap.

Lagu pun dimulai. Lay bergerak lincah sesuai irama lagu. Dia merasa melayang. Tanpa beban. Awal hingga akhir dia hayati dengan serius. Sesekali dia tersenyum bahkan menyeringai. Menjiwai lagu yang sukses membuatnya tergila-gila.

Setelah selesai, Lay tersenyum puas. Sambil membungkuk sekali, dia berterimakasih pada orang yang akan menonton videonya kelak. Rasa gugup yang tadi dialaminya hilang seketika.

Dia akan segera mengunggah video ini.

**.**

**.**

Luhan ingin segera mengambil langkah seribu dan mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

Dua makhluk ini adalah sosok yang paling tidak ingin Luhan temui sekarang.

Reputasi mereka buruk. Mimpi buruk bagi semua cowok _slasher._

_Damn right. Fu-Jo-Shi._

Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang saat salah satu dari mereka menyeringai mesum.

"Hey, Luhan…"

Anjrit. Luhan menelan ludah paksa.

"…gue udah nulis FF…"

Ok. Ini buruk. _Mati gue, mati, mati, mati—_

"…HunHan…"

_PLIS PLIS JANGAN BILANG—_

"…NC—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Luhan hampir jatuh terlilit kaki sendiri. Dia bersyukur pada semua Dewa karena dirinya ditakdirkan mengikuti klub sepakbola—kemampuannya berguna saat dia harus lari dari sepasang nenek lampir yang MENULIS FF NC TENTANG DIRINYA ASDFGHJKL.

Setelah yakin dirinya cukup jauh dari dua orang itu, Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas. Gila, ini gila. Siapa coba orang yang mau kehidupan super pribadinya di-_publish _di internet? Apalagi, apalagi—

_Apalagi dibikin FF NC._

_Bayangin ada FF NC tentang lo dan bias lo._

Entah sadar atau tidak, Luhan sudah terduduk lemas sambil menutupi wajahnya yang sepanas kompor.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun, yang sedang asyik bermain HP sambil meminum susu stroberi, harus rela keselek dan menyemburkan minumannya saat melihat halaman akun Exohee.

Beberapa jam lalu, Lay mengunggah video barunya yang sedang nge-_dance_. Baru sebentar diunggah, puluhan ribu orang sudah menontonnya.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat paru-paru Baekhyun hampir kemasukan susu stroberi.

_EXO_

_A few seconds ago. Share_

_DAEBAK! Our leader choked just by looking at you. Great job, Uni! XOXO_

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di kosan, Tao dikagetkan oleh sosok Lay yang sedang tengkurap di lantai, dengan HP tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Tao sudah siap berteriak panik, mengira temannya itu pingsan atau benar-benar overdosis obat, sebelum dia mendengar gumaman tak jelas yang berasal dari arah Lay.

"Suho keselek ngeliat gue. Suho keselek ngeliat gue. Suho keselek ngeliat gue…"

Tao hanya bisa terpaku di pintu, tak yakin harus berbuat apa.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo meraih ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Kyungsoo mengecek ponselnya dengan malas-malasan—dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang tidak ada habisnya.

Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, heran, karena yang barusan adalah notifikasi akun e-mailnya.

Plis, masih adakah orang yang yang berkirim e-mail di zaman sekarang?

Kyungsoo membuka pesan baru itu. Dia mengernyitkan dahi. Pesan itu dikirim ke e-mail khusus yang dia buat setelah membentuk Exohee. Alamat ini dia cantumkan di akhir video mereka—_ ._

_**Selamat malam.**_

_**Apakah kau sibuk? –open_88**_

E-mail itu diketik dalam Bahasa Korea. Kyungsoo berpikir keras. Siapa yang mengirimnya? Alamat pengirimnya adalah akun bernama _open_88._ Apakah orang ini pecinta EXO? Angka 88 sangat identik dengan konsep terbaru mereka.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia tidak terlalu berminat untuk membalas—tapi, tidak ada salahnya juga, kan?

Kyungsoo mengetikkan balasan singkat.

_**Malam.**_

_**Ada perlu apa?— **_

Orang aneh. Tanpa sebab, dan tanpa memperkenalkan diri dahulu, dia langsung bertanya. Apa urusannya, coba? Kyungsoo sebenarnya agak kesal. Ditambah tugas yang makin beranak-pinak, makin _bad mood _dia.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Cepat sekali dia membalas.

_**Maaf kalau aku menganggumu. **_

_**Aku hanya ingin bilang**_

_**Terima kasih sudah membuatku terpesona—open_88**_

Tanpa disadari, senyuman lebar sudah menggantikan kekesalan Kyungsoo tadi.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu berlalu.

Album _repackage Growl_ sudah keluar. MV-nya juga.

Minggu-minggu paling gila bagi sekelompok makhluk absurd ini.

Apalagi saat Drama ver. keluar.

Mereka berenam dudu mengerubungi laptop Baekhyun di ruang tengah. Mereka menunggu selesainya proses pengunduhan video laknat itu. Mereka sengaja belum menonton _teaser_ untuk video ini sampai video utamanya diputar—supaya kejutan, kata mereka.

Baekhyun berteriak "WHOOP!" saat proses memilukan itu selesai. Tangannya gemetaran untuk membuka folder itu. Mereka akan menonton teaser terlebih dahulu.

Video diputar. Mereka menahan napas. Mata mereka tak bergerak sedikitpun dari layar. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Otak mereka serasa terbakar, habis tak tersisa, tak bisa berfungsi lagi selamanya.

Sampai akhirnya, video itu menampilkan bagian terlaknat yang pernah ada.

Kai. Mencium. Pipi. Gadis.

Kyungsoo berteriak tiba-tiba, dan tanpa aba-aba, menutup laptop Baekhyun sekencang-kencangnya.

Kelima sahabatnya hanya bisa menatap Kyungsoo—otak mereka belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri.

Xiumin mulai mampu menguasai dirinya. "Kyung…?"

Terjadilah sesuatu yang membuat kelima makhluk ini tersadar dari dunia fananya bersama idola tercinta—dan membuat mereka berlima ikut-ikutan berteriak panik.

Kyungsoo berlari ke arah jendela sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"KYUNG!"

"WOAH, HYUNG!"

"KYUNGSOO!?"

Mereka berlima langsung bangkit dari posisi duduk mereka dan berlari pontang-panting ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang kini melompat ke luar jendela.

Melompat.

Dari.

Jendela.

"KYUNGSOO!"

Terdengar suara gaduh, seperti karung beras yang terjatuh, disambut suara kokokkan dan kepakan sayap ayam, disusul lengkingan anak kecil beserta jeritan ibunya yang latah.

Keheningan total.

Siapapun yang melihat pemandangan ini pasti mempertanyakan kewarasan mereka.

Perhatikan baik-baik.

Ada sebuah jendela, yang kini dipenuhi lima pemuda bertampang panik yang saling terjepit kusen jendela. Terdapat seorang pemuda lagi, yang tertelungkup di bawah jendela, dengan satu kaki tercelup di selokan—ditambah seorang anak kecil yang berwajah horor dan ibunya yang mengusap dada kaget.

Ayam-ayam masih berlarian ribut di sekitar mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Kyung…? Lo gak laper? Uhm… lo belum makan dari siang…" Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Tidak ada jawaban. Pemuda rusa itu menatap keempat temannya yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah, lengkap dengan laptop Baekhyun yang agak retak monitornya.

Semenjak insiden tadi siang, mereka gagal melanjutkan acara nonton video tadi. Setelah digotong masuk ke dalam rumah, dan mengganti bajunya yang bau got, Kyungsoo langsung mengurung diri di kamar.

Kelima temannya ini tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Dia sebenarnya agak kasihan pada teman-temannya yang silih berganti membujuknya untuk keluar. Dia juga sadar sikapnya saat ini sangat kekanakkan. Dia tahu, kok. Dia juga sadar, kelakuannya saat ini sangat bodoh. Mau merajuk sampai kapanpun, toh Kai yang ada jauh di Korea Selatan sana tidak akan tahu.

Nasib seorang fans.

Kyungsoo mengusek-usekkan wajahnya ke bantal saat matanya serasa memanas.

Bodoh sekali dia.

Bodoh.

"Ngapain coba gue nyampe begini gara-gara makhluk item itu?" Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur diri. "Dia itu item, jelek, pesek. Apa coba gantengnya? Emangnya dia bakalan peduli kalo lo ngambek gaje kayak gini, Kyungsoo? "

Dalam hati, Kyungsoo sendiri menjawab, _tetep aja dia ganteng, sial. Dia tetep gak bakal peduli sama lo, keles._

Saat dia sedang terpuruk-terpuruknya, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Kyungsoo hampir saja melempar ponsel itu—apabila dia tidak sempat melihat apa penyebab bergetarnya benda itu.

E-mail baru.

Apakah harus dia buka…?

Tidak ada salahnya juga, kan?

Kyungsoo mengklik kotak e-mailnya. _Mood-_nya sedikit membaik saat tahu itu adalah e-mail dari _open_88_.

_**Selamat malam.**_

_**Apakah kau sudah melihat Drama ver.-nya?—open_88**_

_Mood_ Kyungsoo kembali buruk. Kenapa dia harus membahas EXO? Tidak tahukah dia se-_broken _apa Kyungsoo sekarang?

_Tentu saja dia tidak tahu, Kyung._

Dia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri.

_**Tolong jangan bicarakan itu. Aku ingin menangis saja.— **_

Melankolis, memang.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan menaruh kembali ponselnya, benda itu sudah bergetar lagi. Cepat sekali.

_**Ada apa? Kau kecewa dengan videonya?—open_88**_

Kecewa? Tentu tidak. Mereka bekerja sangat keras demi _comeback _ini, bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo kecewa?

Dia hanya merasa… sakit.

_**Tidak. Mereka sudah bekerja keras. Sebagai fans, aku sangat bangga. **_

_**Hey, bagaimana perasaanmu saat melihat biasmu mencium pipi orang lain?**_

_**Aku tahu ini bodoh, tetapi aku merasa sedih— **_

Setelah itu, tidak ada balasan lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Mungkin _open_88 _juga merasa dirinya terlalu berlebihan, sampai-sampai dia malas menjawabnya. Wajar, sih. Mungkin saat ini dia menganggap Kyungsoo adalah orang yang lebay dan sangat cengeng.

Bahkan orang yang berkata terpesona padanya merespon begini.

Entah menapa… dia makin ingin _breakdown_.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo terbangun saat merasakan getaran kecil di tangannya.

Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu. Dia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya—dia ketiduran satu jam. Sekarang sudah jam satu malam.

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata.

Bagaimana nasib teman-temannya?

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membuka pintu sepelan mungkin. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya membuat pemuda itu menyesal, merasa bersalah, sekaligus bersyukur karena memiliki teman sebaik mereka.

Kelima teman absurdnya itu tidur bertumpuk di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tak ingin membangunkan mereka, Kyungsoo hanya mengambil selimutnya dan menyelimuti mereka sebisa mungkin. Dia kembali ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu sambil terkekeh. Hatinya mulai membaik.

Dia teringat pada penyebab terbangunnya dia tengah malam ini. Ponselnya masih tergeletak di atas kasur.

E-mail baru. Dari _open_88._

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ternyata dia masih membalas. Mungkin tadi dia tiba-tiba ada urusan?

Kyungsoo membuka e-mail itu, dan agak terkejut saat melihat ada video yang menjadi _attachment_-nya.

Aneh, video apa itu?

Sambil menahan rasa penasaran, Kyungsoo mengunduh video itu. Apa isinya, ya? Plis, ini bukan porno, kan?

Beberapa menit kemudian, yang diisinya dengan melamun, video itu sudah tersimpan di ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil _earphones_-nya yang tergeletak di meja nakas. Setelah menyambungkan alat itu ke ponsel dan telinganya, Kyungsoo duduk di samping tempat tidurnya dan mulai memutar video itu.

Matanya yang besar makin membelalak.

Kai. Itu video Kai.

Kai berdiri di tengah ruang latihan _dance_. Hanya ada satu lampu yang menyala, menciptakan kesan remang-remang di ruangan itu. Meski begitu, Kyungoo yakin seyakin-yakinnya sosok yang berdiri tegap di video itu adalah Kai.

Terdengar suara dentingan piano.

Tangan Kai bergerak, seakan-akan dialah yang memainkan piano itu di udara.

Oh! Ini _dance _yang dia lakukan saat _teaser _dulu. Kai menari dengan sempurna diiringi suara lembut Chen dan Suho yang bernyanyi _Baby Don't Cry._

Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat vido ini sebelumnya. Dia yakin sudah menonton seluruh video yang berhubungan dengan EXO, apalagi Kai. Apakah ini video baru?

Rasa tidak terimanya saat melihat Kai melakukan aksi cium-pipi tadi siang sedikit terlupakan, tergantikan rasa kagum saat melihat idolanya itu bergerak _smooth _di dalam video. Kyungsoo harus menggigit jarinya agar tidak _fanboying_-an dan membangunkan teman-temannya di balik pintu.

Lagu selesai. Kai berhenti menari. Kyungsoo menghela napas kecewa.

Kai tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah kamera. Wajah tampannya kini memenuhi layar ponsel Kyungsoo—yang kini ganti menyembunyikan setengah wajah di bantal.

Terjadilah sesuatu yang membuat Kyungsoo serasa nyawanya dicabut saat itu juga.

Kai mengambil sesuatu, yang sepertinya terletak di dekat kamera. Sebuah donat cokelat.

Bukannya dimakan, _dancer _EXO itu justru menempelkan bibirnya ke pinggiran donat tadi.

"_Hey,_" suara Kai terdengar dari dalam video. Kyungsoo menahan napas.

"…_don't cry, D.O-ya._"

Video itu berakhir dengan senyuman manis dari Kim Jongin.

Khusus untuknya.

Bukannya menuruti perkataan Kai, Kyungsoo justru menangis parah.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, kelima pemuda yang "berserakan" di lantai terbangun saat mendegar suara nyanyian dari arah dapur.

Lay adalah yang paling pertama terbangun. _Thank God for Sunday_, dia tidak terlalu panik saat menyadari matahari sudah meninggi. Dia buru-buru membangunkan teman-temannya yang lain saat menyadari pintu kamar Kyungsoo sudah terbuka dan sosok pemuda mungil itu tidak ditemukan di dalamnya.

Saat kelimanya sudah sadar sepenuhnya, mereka berbondong-bondong pergi ke arah dapur. Mereka sudah menyiapkan kata-kata penghibur untuk Kyungsoo di otak masing-masing.

Mereka melihat Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Baru saja Xiumin ingin menyapa dan menghibur Kyungsoo, pemuda itu sudah menyapanya duluan—sambil tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"_Morning, sunshine!_"

Mereka berlima mematung di tempat. _Kemana perginya si Gloomy Soo?_

Kyungsoo terheran-heran. Tumben mereka berlima tidak rusuh. "Kenapa diam aja? Ayo makan! Gue udah masak susah-susah, awas kalau gak habis."

"Um…" Baekhyun mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Lo gak papa, Kyung?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum. "Ayo makan!"

Luhan, Bekhyun, Tao, Xiumin, dan Lay hanya bisa saling bertatapan.

Mereka akhirnya duduk di meja makan dan menyantap sarapan mereka—yang entah mengapa sangat lezat pagi ini. Bukan berarti masakan Kyungsoo sebelum ini tidak enak—bohong sekali. Hanya saja… ada yang beda.

"_Btw, _Kyung, kok lo jadi punya mata panda kayak Tao?"

**.**

**.**

Mereka kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah—namun kali ini ditemani laptop Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengagetkan mereka semua saat dia meminta dilanjutkannya acara nonton video mereka yang tertunda. Tao menatapnya khawatir, apakah dia sudah sembuh dari video kemarin?

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar.

Oke. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kyungsoo… Lo kenapa, sih? Kemarin lo ngegalau semalaman, sekarang lo cengar-cengir kayak orang dapet lotre. Kenapa?" Baekhyun mewakili rasa penasaran mereka semua, minus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Lay menaruh punggung tangannya di dahi Kyungsoo. Tidak panas, kok.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Dia mengisyaratkan agar teman-temannya itu melihat ponselnya.

Sambil tersenyum lebar, lagi, Kyungsoo memutar video yang membuatnya terbang tidak balik-balik.

Awalnya, kelima temannya itu tidak menemukan ada hal yang benar-benar "wow" dari video itu. _Sure, _Kai menari dengan sangat baik, tapi bukankah itu hal biasa?

Video itu sampai ke bagian akhir.

Kai mengambil donat, menempelkan bibirnya, dan berkata dengan suara yang fjsig;asNd;zgz terlalu seksi untuk digambarkan—"_Hey… don't cry, D.O-ya._"

"ANJIR."

"WTFWTFWTFWTF."

"…dafuq."

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan diri ke belakang sambil memeluk erat ponselnya. Senyuman lebar masih belum bosan menghiasi wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya, termasuk e-mailnya dengan _open_88._

Saat itulah, Luhan tersadar.

"Kyung," pemuda rusa itu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "_Kai_ itu… artinya membuka, kan, ya?"

Mereka semua membelalakkan mata saat menyadarinya.

**.**

**.**

Mereka kembali berdesak-desakan di depan laptop.

Saat menonton teaser, tidak ada lagi kejadian Kyungsoo-melompat-dari-jendela. Yang ada makhluk _squishy _itu justru senyam-senyum sendiri.

Mereka hendak menonton video utamanya. Drama ver. yang sudah tak sabar ingin mereka lihat.

Luhan menekan tombol _play _dengan tangan bergetar.

Saat video berhasil diputar, baru berjalan sekitar enam detik, Luhan sudah hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun gue asdfghjkl…" Luhan berkata dengan nada teler saat video itu dibuka dengan Kris yang menepuk pundak Sehun. Tao mengguncang-guncangkan pemuda itu—takut-takut Luhan tepar mendadak dan menimpa laptop itu, sekalian sebagai pelampiasan karena melihat bias yang, _holy hell_, kece tak terkira.

Video belum sampai setengahnya, Luhan benar-benar harus dipegangi dan dikipas-kipas saat melihat Sehun melompat-lompat akrobatik dan lari dari kejaran orang-orang. Dia sempat meringis sedih saat Sehun melindungi si gadis tokoh utama.

Terlihat mereka berenam plus gadis itu bermain-main dengan ceria. Mereka berpisah saat gadis tadi menaiki bus. Entah dari mana, muncul segerombolan siswa dan gadis tadi justru diculik karena , bisa ditebak, EXO datang dan menyelamatkannya.

Terjadi tawuran—mereka berenam langsung sibuk _fanboying-_an saat melihat bias mereka menghajar orang-orang itu. Sehun, entah mengapa, lepas kendali dan melempar Suho ke arah tumbukan boks. Video berakhir dengan Sehun yang ditinggalkan, dan gadis itu yang bertanya siapa Sehun sebenarnya.

Lalu.

Muncul tulisan.

_To be continue_.

Kali ini giliran laptop Luhan yang ditutup dengan emosi oleh Luhan sendiri.

_F*ck you, SM._

.

.

Saat lanjutan drama ver. keluar, Kyungsoo harus menahan Luhan agar tidak lompat dari jendela saat melihat Sehun dipangku kepalanya oleh gadis-incaran-sasaeng itu. Bukan karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Luhan, tapi karena Luhan hanya mengenakan celana boxer plus kaus buluk yang pantas jadi keset dapur—dan akan sangat memalukan apabila ada orang yang melihat.

Saat MV _Growl _rilis, mereka harus rela mendapat "demo" dari warga sekitar karena teriakan mereka membangunkan bayi tetangga dan mengganggu tidur cantik istri juragan minyak. Mau bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun menjerit-jerit tiap kali wajah Chanyeol memenuhi layar. Kyungsoo terlihat hampir tepar tiap Kai menyeringai. Luhan tak henti-hetinya berteriak "E! X! O!". Tao bergumam sendiri, antara menangis dan _fanboying_-an. Xiumin terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Lay.

Lay mendadak berganti bias dan berteriak "SUHO! SUHO! SUHO!" saat _leader _grup itu kebagian _part_.

Seorang tetangga bahkan menimpuki rumah mereka dengan batu saking gaduhnya mereka.

Jangan salahkan mereka, oke? Siapa yang tidak akan histeris melihat MV itu? _All that crotch-grabbing, bro. _Mereka patungan membeli albumnya—dan kembali histeris saat memegang album itu di tangan mereka. Luhan tanpa malu mencium foto Sehun.

Setelah seharian penuh mendengarkan album itu sambil cengar-cengir tak jelas, mereka akhirnya berbuat sesuatu yang lebih produktif.

Itulah alasan mengapa keenam pemuda abnormal ini berdesak-desakan di depan kamera—merekam video baru untuk diunggah di akun Exohee.

"_Heey!_" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dengan semangat—tanpa sadar menampar pipi Lay. "_We're baeek!_"

"_We have nothing to do, actually,_" Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

Tao mengangguk semangat. "_So… here we are! We're going to do something entirely new…_" Tao menggerakkan tangannya untuk menambah kesan, yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Kyungsoo menepukkan tangan. "_'Kay. Now, enjoy._"

Mereka semua serentak menjauhi kamera. Ruang tengah mereka cukup luas. Lay menyamankan posisi di atas sofa. Tangannya menggenggam tablet, yang ternyata sedang menjalankan aplikasi piano. Xiumin mengambil gitar dan siap memainkannya. Tao, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo duduk di lantai. Luhan berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Xiumin memetik gitarnya. Lay memainkan tangannya dengan lincah di atas layar. Tao memukul-mukulkan tangannya ke atas meja, sesekali mendapat bagian untuk _rap_. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi. Luhan mengiramakan langkah kakinya—menari dengan indah.

Video itu mereka unggah dengan bangga. _Cover _dari lagu _My Lady._

Mereka sepakat untuk merekam lagu tadi dengan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao sehabis video tadi. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyanyikan lagu itu dengan baik, _rap _yang dibawakan Tao juga menyempurnakan video itu. Video itu juga mereka unggah di akun Exohee.

Nah, sekarang, tinggal menunggu.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berguling-guling di atas kasur—entah apa yang dilakukannya. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya—_thank God_—dan sekarang terkapar tak berdaya, seakan dirinya baru saja berenang belasan kilometer. Memang, ya. Dosen itu sadis.

Dia mengutak-atik ponselnya. Melihat-lihat galeri, mendengarkan musik, menonton video—tetap saja dia bosan.

Saking bosannya, pemuda bermata sipit itu mengambil foto wajahnya yang di-_pout_-kan dan mengunggahnya ke Instagram beserta tulisan "_Bored~ -_-_"

Ada-ada saja dia.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sedang mengambil air di dispenser saat ponselnya berbunyi.

Dia mendudukkan diri di depan Luhan, yang sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil mengunyah mie rebus instan.

Oalah, dari Instagramnya. Ada yang menyukai fotonya tadi, mungkin, pikir Baekhyun sambil meminum air dingin yang tadi diambilnya

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan beserta mie soto koyanya sudah terkena "hujan deras".

Di antara jejeran nama akun yang menyukai fotonya, ada nama ini.

_ real_pcy_

**.**

**.**

**TbC**

**A/N:**

YEHET! Akhirnya selesai juga chap inii~ /tebarconfetti

OKE, OKE.

Saatnya penjelasan.

Nah, seperti yang udah temen-temen tahu, Soo sekarang masuk sekolah boarding—bukan pesantren loh ya. Bayangin orang segaje saya masuk pesantren. Plis.

Waktu saya buat ngetik fic terbatas banget. Urusan pelajaran lah, organisasi lah, pergaulan lah—semuanya bikin repot, seriusan. Saya sih ngusahain supya gak hiatus, tapi berat banget, seriusan -,-

Untuk chap depan, kayaknya gak bakal lama2 banget kok keluarnya, dikit lagi kan libur kenaikan kelas yeey.

Terus… HOLY HELL GUUUYS. GUE GAK NYANGKA BAKALAN DAPET RESPON SEPOSITIF INI AAA.

…sori btw.

Makasih banget buat yang udah nungguin setaun buat nih ff gaje. Serius. Saya pengen nyium kalian satu-satu /ngaco

Terus, buat ade gue yang paling rese—exobangtan—nih gue update minggu ini :P

Makasih makasih makasih

Love you guys T-T

**Tangsel. 4162015. Squishysoo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Bagaimana rasanya apabila idolamu, orang yang kau puja setengah mati, ternyata juga memujamu?_

_Mungkinkah grup yang jauh di Korea Selatan sana mengagumimu yang hanya tinggal di kos-kosan minimalis, di sudut Jakarta?_

_Sekumpulan makhluk absurd ini mengalami hal itu._

"_EXO NGE-SUBSCRIBE KITA!"_

"_Gue serasa mau mati."_

.

.

**A very, very absurd fic from Squishysoo!**

**EXO or any other groups mentioned here are NOT mine. They belong to themselves**

**OOC, OOC, AND OOC**

**I told you already**

**Setting in Indonesia!**

**BL, bahasa gak baku, Inggris abalan, dan berbagai ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**Oh, My Idol!**

**Chapter 3: SOS**

**.**

**.**

Tao memandangi Kyungsoo lamat-lamat. Pemuda itu belum bosan tersenyum-senyum sambil memutar video favoritnya sepanjang masa—Kai.

Matanya ganti menatap Luhan. Dia asyik berselancar di internet dan menyimpan foto-foto EXO—apalagi Sehun—yang tertangkap matanya.

Dia pun melirik Lay. Jarang sekali Tao melihat wajahnya memancarkan semangat, bukan rasa kantuk atau kesan kekurangan obat. Efek Suho, mungkin?

Terakhir, dia memperhatikan Baekhyun. Pemuda bermata sipit itu terkikik-kikik tidak jelas sambil berguling-guling di karpet. Iya, deh, yang baru di-_like realpcy_.

Dia senang, kok. Salah satu sahabatnya kejatuhan durian berwajah ganteng dan pintar menari. Sahabatnya yang lain menggaet _maknae _kurang ajar namun super tampan. Sahabatnya yang satu lagi berhasil membuat pria yang sangat, sangat borju keselek saking terpana. Baru-baru ini, seorang sahabatnya—lagi—mendapat rezeki nomplok lewat _like_ di Instagram.

_Gue kapan?_

**.**

**.**

Xiumin duduk tak jauh dari Tao. Dia tahu apa yang _maknae _grup absurd mereka sedang pikirkan.

_I feel you, Panda_.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun berada di langit ke tiga, tujuh, enam belas—berapapun itu. Naik paus sambil menembus atmosfer tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding perasaannya saat ini. Pernahkah kau merasa seringan kapas, yang tertiup angin sampai Korsel sana, dan jatuh tepat di atas kasur biasmu? Kalikan tiga dan itulah perasaan Baekhyun saat ini.

Sebodo amat dengan Luhan yang misuh-misuh sambil mengelap wajahnya jijik. Sebodo amat dengan mie soto koya yang sudah tidak suci lagi. Persetan semua.

_Park fucking Chanyeol nge-like gue_.

Sudah tiga jam semenjak kejadian membahagiakan—laknat, bagi Luhan yang kehilangan mie terakhirnya bulan ini—itu. Baekhyun masih belum bisa berpikir dengan lurus.

Tidak mungkin Chanyeol salah pencet, bukan? Kurang kerjaan sekali dia sampai-sampai nyasar ke akun Baekhyun.

Sebuah pemikiran lewat di otak kusut Baekhyun—_nyasar atau sengaja?_

Semoga sengaja.

Baekhyun kembali berguling-guling di karpet.

_Semoga sengaja_.

**.**

**.**

Xiumin menyodorkan tisu ke depan wajah Luhan.

Ingus di mana-mana.

"Plis, Han, gue cuma seminggu di sana."

Xiumin mengabaikan Baekhyun yang bernyanyi "_Aku hanya pergi 'tuk sementara~_" dan kembali menepuk-nepuk anak rusa yang makin histeris.

"LO KE KORSEL SEMINGGU DAN GUE ADA DI _SINI_? EXO GUE BARU KAMBEK, MAMAA!"

"Iya, Luhan iya. Malu diliatin tetangga," Xiumin menghela napas capek.

Orang tuanya menelepon minggu lalu, bilang bahwa dia harus kembali ke Korea Selatan untuk menghadiri acara wisuda kakak sepupunya. Dia sudah berusaha menolak, namun keluarga sepupunya bahkan sudah membelikan tiket pulang-pergi. Apa mau dikata?

Kelima sahabatnya langsung heboh saat mendengar kabar itu. Yang ada di otak mereka hanya satu—pasti lagi demam EXO di sana. Mereka juga ingin ikut, pastinya. Kyungsoo bahkan menawarkan masuk koper dan ditinggal di bagasi asalkan dia boleh ikut.

Pesawatnya akan berangkat tiga jam lagi, dan dia masih tersangkut di pintu kosannya.

"Ntar gue bawain oleh-oleh, deh. Kalian mau nitip apa?"

"Sehun."

"Kai."

"Chanyeol."

"Kris."

"Suho."

Muncul perempatan di dahi Xiumin.

"Gue bawain air selokan aja gimana?"

**.**

**.**

Xiumin menyenderkan tubuhnya yang pegal sana-sini.

Duduk berjam-jam membuat punggungnya mati rasa, sungguh, seempuk apapun kursi pesawat yang didudukinya. Dia hampir bersujud saking senangnya saat kakinya menyentuh tanah.

Keluarganya belum tiba di bandara, sepuluh menit lagi mungkin?

Sambil bersandar ke tembok di belakangnya, Xiumin memandangi keadaan sekitar. Bandara ini sangat ramai, lebih ramai dari yang sewajarnya. Sekarang bukan musim liburan, apalagi menjelang natal. Tumben.

Lalu, Xiumin mendengarnya.

"_EXOO!_"

"_OPPA, SARANGHAEE!_"

Otaknya macet seketika.

Entah apa yang terjadi, dia langsung berlari entah ke mana—meninggalkan kopernya—dan melompat-lompat mencari kerumunan orang.

Plis, jangan bilang EXO ada di sini.

Plis.

Dia bisa langsung tepar tak bangun-bangun.

_Finally,_ Xiumin melihat mereka.

Keadaan di sekitarnya terlalu ramai. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk menerobos kerumunan orang sebanyak itu tanpa terinjak-injak.

Alhasil, pemuda itu hanya mampu melihat dari jauh.

Beberapa petugas menghalangi kerumunan yang memaksa mendekati lima sosok yang menjadi sorotan. EXO.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Xiumin melihat mereka berlima secara langsung. Lewat matanya sendiri. lima pemuda mempesona dengan segala popularitas mereka. Tubuh tinggi Kris. Senyum lebar Chanyeol. Wajah datar Sehun. Kulit gelap Kai. Sosok Suho yang bergelimang uang.

Xiumin melihat mereka.

Lewat matanya yang mengabur, dia mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan satu _member_ yang hilang. Sampai kelima sosok itu memasuki sebuah ruangan, hilang dan tak akan pernah lagi berada sedekat itu dengannya, dia masih belum menemukan orang itu.

Jerit-jeritan histeris mulai mereda. Kerumunan orang semakin berkurang.

Xiumin masih berdiri di sana. Diam. Dengan wajah sedih dan mata yang makin memerah.

Entah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang? Senang? Pastinya. Dia baru saja bertemu idola yang dia puja habis-habisan.

Sedih? Kecewa?

Ya, dia baru saja menghabiskan keberuntungan seumur hidupnya untuk melihat mereka selama tiga puluh detik. Mereka menghilang di balik pintu ruangan yang dijaga ketat, dan selamanya tidak akan ke luar dari sana.

Xiumin sadar ada yang salah dengan wajahnya saat beberapa orang berhenti sejenak dan menanyakan apakah dia baik-baik saja.

Bodoh sekali dia. _Who are you, a girl?_

Dengan terburu-buru, dia mencari kamar kecil terdekat. Setelah menemukan lokasinya, dia setengah berlari memasuki ruangan itu. Xiumin berterimakasih pada siapapun di langit saat melihat ruangan itu kosong.

Apa yang dia lihat di cermin adalah orang paling berantakan yang pernah ditemuinya.

Rambutnya hancur, kaus birunya kusut di segala sisi, dan wajahnya seperti terlindas truk. Bakpau benyek, kata Luhan jikalau melihatnya menangis sehabis nonton drama.

"Apaan sih lo," katanya, _gak nyelo_, kepada bayangannya sendiri di cermin. "Gaje, tahu? Apa yang lo pengen? Mereka nyamperin lo, gitu? Bangun, Kim Minseok!"

Xiumin menundukkan kepalanya di depan wastafel. Merutuki segala kebodohan dan otaknya yang berharap kejadian tadi dapat berulang. Berharap dia berlari lebih cepat tadi dan sanggup menggapai mereka.

Bilik toilet di belakangnya terbuka, dan Xiumin buru-buru mencuci wajahnya dengan air dingin.

Saat dia mendongak, seluruh napas dan akal sehatnya terlempar entah ke mana.

Tepat di belakangnya, berjarak kurang dari satu meter, Kim Jongdae menatapnya balik lewat cermin.

Jantungnya kembali bekerja, dua kali, tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lidahnya tertempel ke dasar mulut, tak mampu mengucapkan kata apapun. Dengan kaki gemetaran, Xiumin membalikkan badannya.

Kim Jongdae masih berdiri di sana.

Biasnya masih ada di sana.

Berjarak satu meter darinya.

Xiumin bisa menggapainya—

—dan itulah yang dia lakukan. Berjalan dua langkah ke arah idolanya, salah satu orang paling sempurna yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidup.

Kakinya pun menyerah.

Sebelum semuanya berubah gelap, dia sempat melingkarkan kedua tangan ke objek terdekat untuk dijadikan tumpuan.

Wajahnya tepat menabrak dada objek di hadapannya sebelum kesadaran terambil dari raganya.

…beruntungnya, dia masih bisa merasakan seseorang menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menyuruhnya sadar dengan suara yang Xiumin kenal baik lewat _earphones _tiap malam.

Suara itu terdengar sangat dekat.

Dia sudah menggapainya.

**.**

**.**

Saat terbangun, wajah pertama yang menyambut Xiumin adalah senyum lebar Park Chanyeol.

Tak sampai dua detik, kepalanya kembali menghantam bantal—pingsan.

Kalimat terakhir yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah "_Gimana nasib koper gue di bandara?_"

**.**

**.**

"Aw, aw, aw! Jir, pinggang gue!"

"Pelan-pelan atuh, mbak."

Baekhyun meringis—antara kesakitan, kesal karena diragukan gendernya, dan malu setengah mati. Pemuda itu merutuki Lay yang memaksanya menemani latihan menari hingga larut malam. Beginilah hasilnya, pinggangnya serasa tertabrak kereta saat menunduk untuk turun dari angkot. Makasih Pak Supir, atas panggilan "Mbak"nya.

Setelah membayar—"_Saya cowok loh, Pak._"—dia menyebrangi jalan menuju kampus. Dia tidak perlu terburu-buru, toh kelas pertamanya dimulai setengah jam lagi. Kakinya justru membawanya menuju kios kecil dekat kampus, tempatnya biasa magang saat senggang. Setelah memesan _milkshake _stroberi dan seporsi siomay—dia belum sarapan, oke?—dia memutuskan untuk duduk di salah saru kursi dekat jendela.

Bukannya membuka silabus kuliah atau hal-hal penting lainnya, Baekhyun justru mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari tas punggungnya. Novel Kyungsoo, yang menurut si mata bulat cukup seru. Gadis berkemampuan unik dan pemuda super tampan yang sepertinya adalah jenderal atau semacamnya. Tak disangka Kyungsoo suka novel macam itu

Saat Baekhyun sampai di bagian si gadis tokoh utama menembak—_as in, with a gun—_si pemuda-jenderal-_something _tadi, ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Dia menelan makanannya dan mengecek ponsel itu. Dahinya mengernyit seketika. Aneh, ini nomor Korea Selatan. Xiumin, mungkin?

"_Yeoboseo?"_

Jantungnya serasa berhenti. Suaranya terdengar agak… familiar. Sangat familiar. Detak jantungnya yang mendadak tak beraturan adalah buktinya. Baekhyun dapat mengenali suara ini bahkan dalam tidurnya. Tengkuknya agak merinding saat sebuah nama muncul di pikirannya.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak. Tidak. Suara berat ini, yang mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya serasa dialiri listrik, tidak mungkin berasal dari orang itu. Ini tidak rasional. Hil yang mustahal, kata Luhan.

Setelah menelan ludah dengan paksa dan mengambil tiga napas teratur, Baekhyun merasa sanggup untuk menjawab sapaan orang di ujung saluran ini.

"Ne, yeoboseo. Ini siapa, ya?"

"_Um, kau tidak tahu?_"

_Hell and damnation_, suara orang ini membuatnya gila.

Siapa ini? Saudaranya di sana? Tidak, tidak. Baekhyun mengingat-ingat. Tidak ada kerabatnya yang punya suara seseksi ini, sungguh.

"Tolong jangan mengerjaiku, aku merasa mengenal suaramu. Kau tahu, suaramu mirip Park Chanyeol, dan seingatku tak ada kerabatku yang mempunyai suara seperti itu." _Suaramu terlalu seksi untuk ukuran orang malang yang pernah mengenalku._

Seseorang di ujung saluran telepon itu tertawa. _Tertawa. _Tertawa dengan suara yang membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya spontan. "_Untuk apa mengingat kerabatmu?_"

"Lah, kau siapa?"

"_Benar-benar tidak tahu?"_

Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin membentak orang ini. Andaikan mulutnya dapat diajak bekerja sama, bukannya berteriak gila dan _fanboying_-an di tempat.

Tapi… entah mengapa—

"_Hm… bagaimana, ya?_"

Plis, suara orang ini mirip sekali dengan Chanyeol.

"…_sasil nae mameun gipeo deeper than the sea…"_

_What. The. Fuuu—_

Baekhyun tidak lagi berkuasa atas tubuhnya sendiri. Sendok yang sedari tadi dipegangnya jatuh, tanpa sadar mengenai novel 150 ribu Kyungsoo. Punggungnya menabrak sandaran kursi. Matanya bergulir ke kiri, lalu ke kanan, sebelum bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata.

"…_kkog hago sipdeon mal geugeon be with me.__"_

Bernapaslah, Byun Baekhyun. Plis, napas.

Mulutnya terbuka perlahan, mencoba mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat, apapun itu, dan memastikan bahwa ini semua nyata dan bukan awal dari mimpi indahnya saat tidur.

"Ng... uh? A—ukh, um… a, a—_"_

_Great, ByunBaek_. Sekarang Chanyeol akan menganggapmu tidak waras.

Lawan bicaranya tertawa. Baekhyun rela mati saat ini juga asalkan tawa itu tetap menemaninya di akhirat sana.

"_Baekhyun sedang apa?_"

Tanpa berpikir, mulutnya bergerak sendiri.

"Bernapas. Mencoba untuk bertahan hidup. Hidup untukmu."

Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis saja. Atau dia sudah menangis sekarang, ya?

"_Baekhyun-ah._"

_Chanyeol tau nama gue, idola gue, CALON SUAMI GUE TAU NAMA GUE ANJII—_

"Y-Ya?"

"_Fotomu di Instagram manis sekali._"

_Fix, guys, fix. _Baekhyun terisak-isak parah. Si Park Dobi sialan itu justru tertawa makin kencang.

**.**

**.**

Lay baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat ponselnya bordering nyaring. Saat dicek, sederet nomor tanpa identitas terpampang di layar. Lay kurang suka menerima telepon dari nomor`asing. Sekalinya dia angkat, salah sambung. Pernah dia berbaik hati menjawab panggilan tanpa nama saat tengah malam, dan yang dia dapat adalah suara om-om mesum yang mengira ini nomor ponsel istri simpanannya. Minta jatah, pula. Cukup sudah. Tidak lagi.

Alhasil, dia mendiamkan ponsel itu bernanyi sepuas mungkin. Toh nada panggilannya adalah _Heart Attack-_nya EXO, tidak ada ruginya mendengar EXO lama-lama.

Lay pikir, orang itu akan menyerah pada percobaan pertama. _Guess what? WRONG._

Setelah lima kali berbunyi, Lay benar-benar sudah hilang kesabaran. Dengan kasar, dia mengambil ponselnya dan menggeser opsi terima. Sebelumnya, dia sempat melirik layarnya dan baru menyadari bahwa ini berasal dari Korea Selatan. Mungkin dari Xiumin? Tapi, bakpau itu pasti akan mengirim pesan jika teleponnya tidak diangkat, bukannya kembali menelepon berkali-kali.

"YA! Apa yang kau—"

"_Yeoboseo?_"

…tunggu sebentar.

"…_kenapa dari tadi tidak diangkat? Aku hampir saja menyerah. Padahal, aku ingin sekali mengobrol denganmu, Yixing-ah._"

Otak lemot Lay mencoba untuk memproses semua ini.

Pertama, apa tadi dia bilang? Dia ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya?

Kedua, Lay luar biasa kenal dengan suara ini. Ini suara Kim Junmyeon.

Lay mencubit lengannya sendiri. Mungkinkah ini mimpi? Benarkah dia terpengaruh obat-obatan dan berhalusinasi? Seingatnya, satu-satunya tablet yang diminumnya hanya tablet vitamin C rasa jeruk. Apakah jangan-jangan itu halusinogen jenis baru? Dia membelinya di apotek ternama, kok! Bukan di warung dekat halte atau abang-abang keliling di dekat jembatan! Dia—

"…_hey? Junmyeon pada Yixing! Kau masih di sana?_"

Jir. Junmyeon pada Yixing. _Aku padamu_.

"Aku masih di sini. Aku selalu menunggumu di sini. Aku padamu, Kim Junmyeon."

Dafuq. Jawaban macam apa itu? Mulutnya bergerak sendiri, _dammit_!

Suho—_ASDFGHJKL SU-FREAKING-HO—_terkekeh. "_Benarkah? Kau menungguku? Berarti, aku boleh terus menghubungimu, kan?_"

"KAU BOLEH MENGHUBUNGIKU SELAMANYA."

Nyelo, Lay. Kalau kakek kita tercinta itu serangan jantung, bagaimana?

Omaigat. Suho berniat menghubunginya terus. Tuhan, Lay rela. Suho bebas berhubungan dengannya dalam bentuk apapun.

…sebentar, itu terdengar mesum sekali. Otak pengkhianatnya tiba-tiba memutarkan potongan-potongan adegan yang membuat wajah Lay serasa terbakar seketika.

Tolong, jangan sekarang.

"_Haha, baguslah! Jangan bosan mendengar suaraku, ya._"

Tidak akan pernah, sayang. Sampai Luhan melupakan Sehun pun Lay tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar suara ini.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa detik. Bibir Lay masih kelu untuk memulai percakapan.

"_Oh, ya, kau masih di sana?_"

Otak sialannya menemukan jawaban tanpa banyak pikir. "Selamanya di sini."

"_Bagus, bagus… Ehem, aku sudah menonton video dance solomu. Kau keren sekali, Yixing._"

…

…

…tunggu.

Apa, tadi?

Apakah Suho baru saja memujinya?

Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

Apa katanya tadi? "_Kau keren sekali, Yixing"?_

…

…

…TUHAN, CABUT NYAWANYA SEKARANG JUGA—

"_Kau sangat berbakat. Gerakanmu lincah, suaramu bagus, wajahmu manis,—_"

—JSOA;GUEGV'Z;JFA—

Entah sejak kapan, Lay sudah terkapar di lantai, _fetal position_. Mulutnya dibekap erat oleh tangan kirinya. Kalau sampai bekapan tangan ini lepas, Lay dipastikan sudah berteriak-teriak bagai orang tersetrum.

Banyak orang yang memuji kemahirannya menari. Banyak pula yang menyukai suaranya saat bernanyi. Tak jarang orang mengagumi wajahnya yang sangat menggemaskan saat tersenyum dan menunjukkan lesung pipinya. Lay sering mendengar semua itu, dan reaksinya hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan berterimakasih.

Tidak pernah napasnya tercekat seperti ini. Saat mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan barusan, oksigen di sekitarnya serasa menghilang. Perutnya melilit, seperti ada yang mengaduk-aduk dan beterbangan ke sana-sini.

Apa ini?

"—_tubuhmu seksi._"

OMO.

OMO.

OMO.

_OMOOO—_

Entah setan apa yang tiba-tiba merasukinya, Lay berkata dengan somplaknya.

"Tidak seseksi tubuhmu, tentunya."

**.**

**.**

Setelah Baekhyun dan Lay menceritakan pengalaman _life-changing_ mereka, bisa dibilang keadaan berubah sangat, s_angat, _rusuh.

Luhan tak henti-hentinya berteriak—"_YOU, YOU! LUCKY B*TCHES!"—_sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun dan Lay bergantian. Kyungsoo, yang sedang berada di dapur, memotong wortel untuk sup dengan sangat bernafsu. TAK! Pisau mengenai talenan hingga menancap. Matanya, yang sudah mahsyur kekejiannya saat mendelik, menatap Baekhyun dan Lay tajam sambil tetap mengiris sayuran. Membayangkan tangan kedua temannya itulah yang saat ini dia potong.

Tao?

Um. Dia hanya menunduk sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Andaikan keempat temannya itu lebih peka, mereka pasti menyadari raut wajah _maknae _mereka yang benar-benar murung.

**.**

**.**

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Otaknya masih belum bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Suho tersenyum lega.

_Kampret. Suho ada di depan gue._

Xiumin hampir saja terkena serangan jantung saat siuman—untuk yang kedua kalinya—dan mendapati seorang malaikat bernama Kim Junmyeon tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Suho bilang, dia pingsan selama lima menit, pingsan lagi, dan akhirnya siuman lima menit kemudian. Xiumin berusaha sekeras mungkin agar tidak benar-benar tercabut nyawanya saat keenam personil EXO berkumpul satu ruangan dengannya.

Bayangkan perasaaannya.

_Golok, mana golok? Gue gak kuat lagi, plis._

Mereka berbasa-basi sebentar. Perkenalan, standar. Anehnya, Suho tiba-tiba bertanya nomor telepon Lay. Chanyeol langsung menanggapi dengan meminta nomor Baekhyun. Siapalah seorang Kim Minseok untuk menolak tatapan memelas kedua idolanya itu? Dia memberikan nomor kedua sahabatnya dengan rela beserta memberitahu nama asli mereka.

Chanyeol langsung menelepon Baekhyun dalam mode _loudspeaker_. Seisi ruangan—EXO, Xiumin, beserta manajer EXO—menahan tawa mendengar Baekhyun yang hanya tergagap-gagap. Chanyeol terlihat sangat, sangat menikmatinya.

Tanpa diduga-duga, Baekhyun justru menangis. Chanyeol, tanpa kapok, makin mengerjai _bacon _malang itu.

"Serius. Aku ingin sekali mencubit pipimu, Baek."

Baekhyun makin histeris.

Sambungan telepon akhirnya berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang berkata "Jangan bosan-bosan denganku, ya, Baek!" sambil tertawa laknat.

Selanjutnya, Suho melakukan hal yang serupa. Semua orang di ruangan itu berkata "Oh…!" saat Suho memuji Lay habis-habisan, apalagi bagian tubuhnya itu. Suho malah menyeringai. Hilang sudah aura malaikat yang selalu mengikuti kepala suku EXO itu, yang ada adalah api-api neraka yang berkobar dan aura gelap khas iblis _inferno_.

"_Tidak seseksi tubuhmu, tentunya."_

"WOAH!"

"_Daebak_!"

Kai dan Sehun memuji nyali Lay habis-habisan.

"Oh, kau terlalu memuji, Yixing. Mengapa kau tidak ke sini? Kita buktikan siapa yang lebih seksi."

_Aadlfueufa'scs;fia—_

"_Ayo."_

ASJASFQW;FLAS;FK—

Otak Xiumin berhenti bekerja setelahnya.

.

.

"Senang bertemu denganmu… Baozi-_hyung._"

Xiumin terkekeh geli saat mendengar panggilan Sehun. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Xiumin lebih tua dari mereka berenam, Sehun dan Kai memanggilnya "Baozi-hyung" sesuai nama samarannya di Youtube.

"Terima kasih, semuanya," Xiumin membungkuk hormat. "Sebelum aku pergi… um, izinkan aku mengungkapkan sesuatu. Tolong jangan hentikan aku. Bisa jadi ini momen terakhirku bersama kalian."

Mereka mengangguk, mempersilakan.

Xiumin menepuk rambut pirang Sehun. "Jangan tumbuh terus, _ne_? Kau sudah jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Oh, kau tahu Lulu? Luhan?"

Wajah Sehun berubah cerah seketika. Dia mengangguk bersemangat.

"Dia benar-benar mengidolakanmu. Dia sangat senang saat kau mengirim foto itu," kata Xiumin sambil tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih sudah membuat sahabatku senang. Kau benar-benar keren, Sehun-_ssi._"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Bukan masalah, _Hyung._ Tolong sampaikan padanya: Tunggulah. Oh, dan panggil aku Sehun saja. Tidak usah terlalu formal pada kami semua. Jaga dirimu, jangan pingsan lagi."

Oemji, mimpi apa dia, boleh memanggil seakrab itu? "_Ne_. Jaga dirimu, Sehun-_ah_. _Fighting_!"

Setelah tersenyum lebar pada _maknae _itu—dan menerka-nerka maksud dibalik pesan untuk Luhan—sebelum beralih ke Kai.

"Yak, _'Don't cry, D.O-ya'? _Asal kau tahu, dia malah menangis semalaman karena itu."

Kai malah terkekeh geli. "_Ne, ne… Hyung, _tolong suruh D.O untuk membuka _e-mail_-nya sesegera mungkin, oke?"

Xiumin mengangguk-angguk, kemudian berkata sambil menepuk pundak Kai, "Terima kasih, Kai-_ah_. Sebelum melihatmu, Kyungsoo—nama asli D.O—sama sekali tidak tertarik pada musik negaranya. Dia benar-benar senang setelah video itu. Jaga dirimu."

Kai mengangguk. Xiumin memandangi Suho sekarang.

"Cepat buktikan siapa yang lebih seksi—kau atau Yixing," Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Suho tertawa sambil bersalaman dengannya. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi _leader _yang hebat. Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Kau juga. Tolong ingatkan Yixing untuk sering-sering meneleponku, ya?"

Tanpa disuruh pun dia pasti akan melakukannya.

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol.

"Jahat sekali kau. Baekhyun sampai sesenggukan begitu. Dia benar-benar memujamu. Jaga diri, dan tolong jangan bertambah tinggi," Xiumin mendorong bahu Chanyeol ke bawah, seakan-akan tingginya akan berkurang jika dibegitukan. "Terima kasih. Kau selalu membuat fansmu tersenyum."

Baru saja Xiumin akan berbicara pada Kris, pemuda itu sudah mendului. "Tolong berikan ini pada _rapper _kalian."

Xiumin memandangi Kris yang sedang melepas sebuah gelang dari tangannya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Xiumin. Sebuah gelang hitam dari tali yang dikepang. "_Rapper_? Panda, Zitao?"

Kris hanya mengangguk.

Xiumin tersenyum senang. Bisa dibayangkan sehisteris apa Tao nanti. "Terima kasih banyak. Jangan terlalu memforsir diri. Dan, jangan tambah tinggi."

Setelah berpamitan pada Kris, Xiumin menatap ragu-ragu pada anggota terakhir yang belum disapanya.

_Bias gue._

Sial. Padahal tadi dia sudah bisa menguasai diri saat berhadapan dengan _member _yang lain. Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bertingkah normal, karena dia takut mengganggu mereka berenam. Sebagai penggemar fanatik, sebenarnya dia ingin memeluk mereka seerat-eratnya. Namun, sebagai penggemar fanatik pula, dia harus menghormati mereka selayaknya manusia.

Sayang, semuanya hancur saat dia berhadapan dengan Kim Jongdae.

Semangat, Xiumin sayang.

"Uhm. A—aku—" tarik napas. Buang. "Aku sangat mengidolakanmu. Kau _bias_-ku. Aku tak pernah menyangka dapat bertemu denganmu begini. Maaf, aku sudah merepotkanmu, Jongdae-_ah_. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Aku—"

Kata-kata Xiumin berhenti saat Chen tiba-tiba bergerak.

Terlalu dekat.

Sungguh. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya hal ini akan terjadi.

Chen mencium pipi kanannya.

Xiumin masih membisu saat Chen memegang kedua bahunya.

"Terima kasih, Kim Minseok…"

_This is it, my final moment_.

"…sampai bertemu lagi."

Kali ini, pipi kirinya yang menjadi sasaran.

Oh, Tuhan.

Xiumin mulai berubah jadi bakpau benyek.

**.**

**.**

Setelah berfoto bersama dan meminta tanda tangan atas nama Exohee—hitung-hitung oleh-oleh—Xiumin akhirnya berpamitan.

Dia berusaha mengabaikan rasa kosong saat menjauhi ruangan tempat idolanya berada. Sebuah senyuman perlahan muncul di wajahnya. Dia adalah penggemar paling beruntung di dunia.

Kopernya sudah ada di luar ruangan, terima kasih banyak pada kru yang mengambilnya. Saat hendak menarik kopernya, dia menyadari secarik kertas yang tertempel di sana.

Wajahnya memerah dengan luar biasa.

Terdapat sederet nomor telepon di sana. Kepalanya terasa melayang.

_Call me, baby._

_XOXO,_

_Jongdae_

**.**

**.**

**TbC**

**A/N:**

Haihai! Soo di sini~

Makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah nunggui fic ini sampe berlumut. Makasih buat semua review yang sangat sangat sangat kece dari temen-temen semua. Saya gak bakal sanggup lanjut tanpa dukungan kalian semua. Love you full, deh guys. Makasih banget /pelukcium

Hm… chapter depan bakal update dalam waktu dekat, hehe. Tolong tunggu, ya!

Oh ya, buat yang nanya saya tinggal dimana… huwehuwe, saya di tangsel. Deket perbatasan sama jaksel. Nah, ada yg deket situ? :3

Jangan lupa beri saran dan komentar temen-temen buat fic ini ya. Ada yang mau request? Silakan~ Request fic, adegan, atau apapun itu… jangan malu-malu ya XD

God, guesangatterharudanemosionalsekaranghuwehiks.

Berhubung sekarang bulan puasa… Forgive me, please? Selamat puasa buat yang menunaikannya~ /tebarketupat

So… review?

**Tangsel. 6302015. Squishysoo.**


End file.
